Where Do I Even Start
by LaurenEP18
Summary: After getting kicked out of Dalton, Blaine is excited to start out at McKinley. On his first day, a porcelain-skinned boy with brilliant glasz eyes catches his attention. Blaine's life will be thrown onto a track full of hurt, anger, and most of all... love. All thanks to one, Kurt Hummel. Badboy!Blaine, Klaine. Warnings: Language, underage drinking, suicidal ideation, sex
1. Chapter 1

Blaine dismounted his motorcycle, strutting through the doors of his new playground… William McKinley High School. Dalton became boring after a while, so he pulled a stunt to get himself thrown out. Way too strict for Blaine's tastes. He loved to push the envelope. He could say that he was an adrenaline junkie, most likely because of his pure hatred for rules and limitations. It wasn't like his parents gave a shit about him in the first place. His father was rich enough to cover up anything he did to keep up the good Anderson name. And of course his mother was the little trophy wife, always standing behind her husband like some sort of obedient fucking dog. It was disgusting. Cooper was the golden child of the Anderson family, if you could even call it a _family._ He wasn't even sure if anyone knew that Blaine was an Anderson. His father's coworkers sure a hell didn't as they sent him confused glances if they came to the house for drinks. Blaine wouldn't be surprised if his dad told them he was the fucking maid.

He ran his fingers through his loosely gelled curls, making a young girl swoon next to her friend. Blaine chuckled and gave her a wink, earning a squeak from the young blond. He continued his course through the halls, turning into the guidance office. The first thing he set eyes on was a perfectly sculpted ass in the tightest jeans he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. His eyes trailed upward taking in the outfit in full. The boy was wearing black denim skinny jeans with white calf-high boots, paired with a white Henley shirt and a silky maroon vest. Blaine couldn't get a look at his face, but his voice was high pitched with a note of desperation in it. He couldn't help but be interested in the boy, so he listened in on the conversation he was having with the plump woman behind the desk.

"I understand that. Really, I do. I just _can't _be in that class. Can't you, I don't know, make an exception?" The boy's hands were moving frantically to keep up with the pace of his words.

"I'm sorry. Unless you are able to give me a valid reason as to why I need to switch your class schedule around, you are required to attend. It's already mid October, so it is too late for you to drop the course." The brunette answered, in a bored tone. He suspected she had to repeat this more than once to the kid.

Unexpectedly, the brown haired boy slammed his palms down onto the countertop, "I can't be in that class!" He exclaimed, his voice rising several octaves.

The woman's eyes widened, "You need to calm down or else I will be forced to call security."

The boy took a step back, "_What?_" His voice incredulous, "I wasn't… I mean- I'm not usually… Never mind. Thanks, I guess." He snatched his satchel off of the counter, swinging it over his shoulder before turning in the opposite direction and stalking out the door.

Blaine was so invested in watching the boy continue down the hall, it took him a moment before he realized the woman was speaking to him, "Can I help you?"

Blaine blinked over to her, flashing a brilliant smile, "Yes. I need my class schedule. My name is Blaine Anderson."

"Oh, yes. We've been expecting you. First two blocks are over though, so you will be heading to French once the bell rings." The portly woman explained.

Blaine nodded and took the offered sheet of paper from her, reviewing his schedule. "Thanks." He turned on his heel and left the office, taking in the empty halls. He started wandering down each hall until he found the hall that held the row of lockers with numbers similar to his. Standing in the middle of the hall was the same boy from the office, with his head in the top row of lockers, rummaging around. Blaine adjusted the collar of his leather jacket before walking towards him, his boots squeaking slightly on the scuffed linoleum. He shifted so that he was on the other side of the hall and leaned on the bank of lockers on the opposite side of the boy, catching a view of his rear.

He cleared his throat, "That must be pretty hard to keep up."

The boy twirled around, his wondrous eyes wide. Blaine wasn't sure if he could detect a specific color of the brilliant orbs, but he figures they were closest to blue. The other boy furrowed his brow, "What must be hard to keep up?"

"Your toned ass of course. I mean, _damn._" He sent him a wink, causing a flush to color the boy's porcelain cheeks.

The boy rolled his unique eyes and turned back to his locker, though Blaine didn't miss how he angled his body so that he was more sideways than before, disrupting his view. "Aren't _you _charming." His voice was laced with sarcasm.

"I can be." Blaine persisted, crossing the hall and placing a hand on the boy's denim covered rear and offering up a light squeeze. The boy swatted his hand away before slamming his locker door shut. He was about to say something, but Blaine noticed that the locker right under the boy's was the one assigned to him. "Oh, lookie here! That's my locker right under yours." He sent the boy a smug grin.

The boy shut his eyes. His thick eyelashes fanning out against his pale skin, "That's just…" He let out a tired sigh, "As if my day couldn't get any worse." He turned and started down the hall.

Blaine wasn't having that, "Hey, babe. What's the problem? You don't want me on my knees in front of you?" The boy just picked up the pace. The bell rang and students began filing out of their respective classrooms and the mysterious boy blended into the crowd, "God damn it." Blaine cursed under his breath. Blaine was considering cutting the rest of his classes for the day, but decided against it. He'd already skipped Calculus and Home Ec., so he instead started down the hall in search of his French classroom. The next bell rang and he was left again in the halls alone. He wasn't in any hurry to make it on time in the first place. Once he found the right room, he kicked the door open and his face lit up into a smirk when he saw the pale boy sitting near the back of the room.

"_Excuse _me. You are disrupting my class!" The teacher admonished in a shrill tone, "What is your business here?"

"New student. Blaine Anderson." He spoke over his shoulder as he was already making his way through the isle of desks to sit next to the blushing boy at the back of the room.

The teacher huffed, "Alright. Don't make a habit of being late young man. I am Mrs. Campbell, just so you know. Okay, class. You are going to be working with your shoulder buddies on conjugations! Get to work." She spoke with false peppiness before sinking back into her chair and pulling out _50 Shades of Grey._

Blaine turned to the boy next to him, "What's your name, babe? Or should I just keep calling you babe?" He joked, inching his seat closer to the other boy.

"Pouvez-vous encore parler français? Je doute que vous le pouvez..." _Can you even speak French? I doubt you can…_ He spoke in a perfect accent, the words rolling off his tongue with practiced ease. Blaine just stared at him, his jeans becoming a bit tighter. All guys should learn how to speak French… it's fucking _sexy._ The boy rolled his glasz eyes, "Bien sûr je suis jumelé avec quelqu'un qui ne parlent pas français… Mon nom est Kurt Hummel." _Of course I'm paired with someone who does not speak French… My name is Kurt Hummel._

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine replied.

Kurt gave him a skeptical look, "Salut, crétin. J'espérais que vous pourriez garder vos mains pour vous-même si ce n'est pas trop de problèmes." _Hi, moron. I was hoping you could keep your hands to yourself if it's not too much trouble._

Blaine smirked at his feisty partner, "Je ne voudrais pas avoir un problème de maintien de mes mains pour moi-même si ton cul n'était pas si palpable." _I would not have a problem keeping my hands to myself if your ass was not so palpable._

Kurt rolled his eyes, "So you _can_ speak French."

Blaine kicked back in his seat, balancing on the back two legs, "Yup. Sure can. So about that ass of yours…" He trailed off, licking his lips.

"Va te faire foutre." _Fuck you._

"Aimeriez-vous donner?" _Would you like to?_

"_Boys!_ Detention. The both of you. After school today." Mrs. Campbell yelled from her desk, obviously having overheard their conversation.

Kurt looked about to protest but was silenced when Mrs. Campbell placed a pink slip of paper on both his side of the desk and Blaine's. Blaine hummed in satisfaction. Normally he wouldn't bother even showing up for detention, but since he knew Kurt would be there, he'd make an exception.

The bell rang and Blaine followed Kurt out the door. About halfway down the hall, a large guy in a letterman jacket thrust his arm out, propelling Kurt into the bank of lockers.

"Nice one, Karofsky." He heard someone congratulate the beefy jock.

Blaine was then faced with a dilemma. Help Kurt and possibly lose any opportunity he had of ruling the school like he had planned, but possibly get laid in the process… Or just walk away and try to act as if he hadn't seen what had happened and try to get into Kurt's impossibly tight jeans another time. He chose to leave it be and walk away.

The rest of the day continued at a glacier pace. It was a blur of moving bodies and teachers drawling on about topics that Blaine already learned since Dalton was far superior on the education front. When the final bell rang, he walked out to the parking lot and hopped on his bike, planning on grabbing a burger before heading to detention. He was about to pull out of the lot when something caught his eye. Kurt was sitting in a large, black SUV, his hands gripping the wheel. Then, Karofsky stalked over and climbed into the vehicle with him. Blaine was more than slightly confused seeing as though Karofsky had been the one to shove Kurt in the halls. He figured it wasn't his problem anyway and kick started his bike, whipping out of the lot without a second glance.

**========================gLee===========================**

**Here's my badboy!Blaine fic I promised! I hope that you all like it. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine knocked the door open, ignoring the teacher bitching about him being twenty minutes late. It was either being late or eating the burger and fries in the classroom. He was doing her a favor. Kurt was sitting at the back corner of the room, his head was down and his arms were wrapped around his torso. "Hummel?" Blaine attempted to get his attention but the teacher just shushed him. Blaine rolled his eyes and took the seat next to him. He nudged his elbow at Kurt's arm and the only reaction he got was Kurt angling his body away from Blaine. He wanted to pursue him, to ask what was wrong… But that would involve showing that he cared about Kurt… Which he didn't. Blaine just thought he was interesting is all.

The rest of the hour went by without a word. Kurt never once lifted his head from the desk, and Blaine hated to say that he was slightly concerned. "Okay. You two may leave now." Mrs. Campbell pulled her glasses from her nose and slid them up to rest on the rats nest of brown curls on top of her head. Kurt finally glanced up at the clock and let out a resounding sigh. He cursed under his breath as he gathered his messenger bag and slowly walked out of the classroom, Blaine following close behind.

"What's up, babe?" Blaine asked, hiding his 'semi' concern behind his words, "You seem tense." Blaine slowed his pace so that he was behind him before reaching up and started massaging Kurt's tense shoulders. "Damn, you really _are_ tense." Blaine noticed.

Kurt shrunk away from him, turning a bitch glare on him, "Can't you just fucking leave me alone?"

"Now, I don't think you want that." Blaine hooked his finger through Kurt's belt loop and tugged him forward. Kurt bit his lip and flickered his eyes away from Blaine's. "Now tell me what's up. And I'm not talking about either one of our dicks." He chuckled as he watched the blood turn Kurt's cheeks rosy. "Don't even try to deny it when we're this close."

Kurt, seeming to just realize how close they really were attempted to move away. Blaine just followed him until Kurt was pinned to the bank of lockers. "I just don't want to go home…" Kurt whispered. Blaine could understand that. He hated going home to his artificial family and his homophobic father. At least his dad didn't beat him or anything. Verbal assaults were enough.

"Troubles on the home front?"

Kurt let out a humorless, breathy laugh, "You have no idea."

Blaine hummed in thought, tightening his grip on Kurt's waist, "I could make you forget all of that." He suggested, leaning up and nipping at Kurt's earlobe.

"For a few hours. Then I'd just have to go right back home." Kurt wriggled out from Blaine's grasp.

"_Mm_, but baby… They'd be a few hours of pure ecstasy." Kurt just huffed, turning on his heel and stalking down the hall, "_Fine._ Be a stuck up prude." Blaine didn't fucking beg. No matter how sexy the guy was.

Kurt froze, snapping his head around and stomping towards Blaine, "Who the _hell _do you think you are calling me a prude?" Blaine took a step back, not expecting the onslaught of anger coming from the beautiful boy, "I'm sorry if I don't want to be just another notch on your bed post. Someone you can just _fuck_ and _chuck._" Kurt growled.

Blaine, not one to be outdone, stood his ground, "You just need to get out more. Maybe getting fucked will do you some good!"

"I can't even believe you have the audacity to-"

"_What?_ Are you a virgin queen or something?" Blaine asked, completely joking. Someone as good looking as Kurt was sure to have a few guys under his belt literally and figuratively. Kurt stammered, the blush rising to his cheeks again. "Holy shit. You're a _virgin?_"

Kurt scowled, "Shut up!"

"How are you still a virgin?" Blaine asked the back of Kurt's head, seeing as though Kurt was now fleeing.

"Stop talking."

"You're lying… Your ass if too fuckable for you to be a virgin."

"Leave me alone."

"I mean _seriously._ I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of those denim mounds of yours."

"_Oh_ my _God._" Kurt pushed through the doors.

"Come on, babe."

Kurt jumped into his Navigator and Blaine ran to the other side, pulling open the passenger side door and sat down. "Comfortable?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, "Good. Now get the fuck out of my car."

"Don't be a bitch, Hummel… _Oh!_ I know. Let's go to Scandals! That place is kind of shitty, but there are drinks and music."

"_Yeah_, no. I don't think so." Kurt crossed his arms across his chest.

"How about this." Blaine began. He waited until he got Kurt's full attention before continuing, "If you go to Scandals with me, I'll leave you alone if you tell me to."

Kurt studied him for a moment, "You'd really give up that easily?" His voice skeptical.

"Yup." Blaine lied. He of course had no intention of letting Kurt's sweet ass get away from him that easily. He just wasn't going to plead him for it.

Kurt let an annoyed noise out from the back of his throat, "_Fine!_ Damn."

"Start driving then." Blaine directed.

"Right now?" Kurt asked. Blaine just nodded, leaning back in his seat. Kurt mumbled something unintelligible under his breath before pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number. He started pulling out of the vacant parking lot when he started to speak, "Give my dad the phone." Kurt waited a second, "Hey, dad…. No, I'm actually going to sleep over at 'Cedes house if that's okay… I will… Sure, bye." Kurt hung up and placed the phone in the cup holder.

"Lying to Daddy? _Tsk tsk_, Hummel." Blaine chided in a sarcastic tone. Kurt just rolled his eyes and kept a steady speed down the road. "Wait, why'd you say you were going to be spending the night somewhere? Not planning on going home tonight?" Blaine reached over and rubbing his hand on the inside of Kurt's thigh.

"Hands to yourself, Anderson."

"I guess they have a mind of their own."

"I'm sure they're just taking orders from your downstairs brain." Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, "You want to tune down the snark level?"

"No. I like it where it is."

"That's what my downstairs brain thought about where my hand was."

"Cute." Kurt pulled up to the parking lot just as the sun set.

Blaine popped his door open, "Please tell me you have a fake ID on you." To his surprise, Kurt reached into his wallet and held up a card with two fingers, "And here I thought you were this goody two shoes kid."

"You do know what they say about those book covers, Anderson. Not that you've read a lot of books in general." Kurt showed the bouncer his ID before being ushered inside by an impatient Blaine.

Blaine went straight to the bar and ordered himself a beer, "What do you want, babe?"

"_Kurt._"

"_Babe._" Blaine persisted, "What do you want?"

Kurt sighed dramatically, "Someone is going to have to drive after this, Blaine."

Blaine put on a puppy dog pout, "Come on, babe. Live a little." He nudged Kurt's shoulder, sending him a flirtatious wink. Kurt narrowed his eyes before reaching out and grabbing the beer from Blaine's hands. He knocked the bottle back and took a long swig before pulling the bottle away with a lewd pop. Damn his tight pants, "_Shit,_ Kurt. You're sure you're a virgin? I mean… The way you handled that bottle." Blaine made a show of shuddering.

"Wow. Is that all you think abo- Oh wait… Sorry, I must still be talking to your downstairs brain. Please let me know when your upstairs brain takes the reigns and maybe we could have a decent conversation."

"How about we let my dick do the thinking and forget about my upstairs brain so we can dance?" Blaine asked, practically dragging Kurt onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, rocking to the music. He could feel Kurt's back was ramrod straight, so he knew that he'd have to take more initiative. He boldly took Kurt's hands and put them on his ass, rolling his hips back into the touch. Blaine felt more than heard Kurt take a shaky breath before letting the music take over. Blaine stood on his tiptoes and started mouthing at Kurt's jaw line.

"Blaine-" Kurt started to protest, moving his hands up higher.

Blaine leaned in so that Kurt could hear him over the booming music, "You need to just let go, pretty boy." He could feel the music radiating through his body, vibrating his bones all the way to his core. The combination of the music and feeling the heat coming from Kurt was almost enough for him to lose control over himself, but he wouldn't take the choice from him. He stared up into those shining eyes and then Kurt nodded, a slight miniscule movement that Blaine wouldn't have caught unless he was completely paying attention. Blaine let his fingers spider up Kurt's back and twist in the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging his face down to his level. The second he pressed his lips to Kurt's; he knew there was something different about him. Kurt moved his mouth timidly against Blaine's. Blaine let his tongue sweep along the seam of Kurt's luscious lips, asking for access. It was only a minute, but finally Kurt relented and opened his mouth. Blaine snaked his tongue in, lapping around and picking up the sweet taste that he could only describe as _Kurt. _ Kurt pulled away for breath and Blaine just moved his lips to suck and nip at his neck.

"Maybe we should, uh-" Kurt let out a low moan, "Slow down a bit?"

Blaine smirked, "Sure, babe." He dove back in, but moved his lips languidly against Kurt's.

Kurt pulled away, "You know what I meant." He accused breathily.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I'm going to get another beer." Kurt nodded, moving to sit at a small table.

By the end of the night, Blaine could honestly say that he was wasted. "_Kurt!_" He protested as Kurt dragged him through the parking lot and buckled him into the car, "You're being a buzz kill, Kurtie!" He whined.

"Why did I ever agree to go with you?" Kurt mumbled to himself, clearly not anticipating an answer.

"'Cause you think I'm sexy! You're fuckin' hot and so am I. It makes perfect sense if ya think 'bout it!"

Kurt just sighed, "Where do you live, Blaine?" Irritation seeping into his tone.

"According to a lot of people, I live either in Munchkin Land or The Shire."

"Shit…" Kurt didn't bother asking him anything else for the rest of the car ride to an unfamiliar part of town. Soon, he was being pulled out of the car and lead to a house.

"Where're we?"

Kurt shushed him and practically man handled him down the steps to a large room, not that he was complaining. "Stay." He ordered with a stern look.

Blaine nodded, "Yes sir!"

Kurt went over and put a pillow and a blanket on his sofa before forcing him down onto it. Blaine watched as he knelt down and tugged off his boots and then moved to pull off his leather jacket, "Go to sleep, Blaine."

Blaine laid back and watched Kurt walk around the unfamiliar room, gathering things up as he went before stepping into an en suite room. He came out a few minutes later clad in charcoal sweatpants and a black v-neck shirt that contrasted starkly with his milky skin. He flicked off the one light and the room was engulfed in darkness. He waited a few seconds before he heard the squeak of bedsprings before he kicked off his blanket and shuffled over to the bed. He slid in next to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"_Blaine!_" Kurt hissed.

"Hush. Just relax baby." He pressed a few kisses to the back of Kurt's neck before letting the darkness take over his senses.

The next morning, he woke to a cold bed and a pounding headache. He rolled out from under the sheets and glanced about the room before cautiously making his way up the stairs. There was a woman sitting at the kitchen table reading through a newspaper before looking up in shock.

"Hi. Uh… Sorry. I'm just looking for Kurt." Blaine explained awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm his step mother. He's upstairs." She greeted, tucking her dark hair behind her ear.

A moment later, he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. He expected to see Kurt, but was astonished when none other than Karofsky came around the corner, sending him a harsh glare. "Hi, Mom." He smiled and kissed his mother's cheek. Well, Blaine certainly wasn't expecting that.

**======================gLee========================**

**Were y'all expecting that? Haha. :) I hope everyone likes this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine heard fast footsteps coming down the stairs before Kurt rushed past Karofsky and grabbed Blaine's arm, yanking him back downstairs.

"Why the _hell _were you wandering around?" Kurt hissed, locking his door before following Blaine down the short flight of steps.

Blaine sat on the foot of the rumpled bed. "No one was down here so I was going to look for something for my head. Don't throw a bitch fit, Hummel." He groaned, holding his head in his hands. He heard Kurt shuffle over to the small window and cover it before flicking off the lights around the room. A few minutes later, he had a glass of water shoved in front of him along with a palm of medicine.

"Here." Kurt said in a low, gentle voice. He took the offered tablets and knocked them back with the help of the water.

Blaine was silent for a while. Kurt was sitting on the bed beside him. "So, I get why you didn't want to go home." Kurt made a noise of acknowledgement, so he continued, "Karofsky's your step brother, huh?" He kept his tone nonchalant.

"Yeah." Kurt shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"That fucking sucks…" Blaine stood and retrieved his jacket that was folded on the arm of the sofa, "Well, I guess I should be heading out." Kurt nodded. "Unless you could think of something to do to pass the time?" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No thanks, Anderson." Kurt walked over to where Blaine's boots were and bent over to grab them. Of course Blaine wouldn't let an opportunity like that slip, so he reached out and gave Kurt a firm slap on the ass. Kurt let out a high-pitched yelp before turning and glaring at Blaine. "Don't give me that innocent look, you ass." Kurt tossed the boots to the floor in front of Blaine. "Now put on your shoes and get out."

Blaine pouted, "Aw, come on babe. And I'm far from innocent, trust me on that." He stood and crossed the room, wrapping his arms around the taller boy from behind. "I can show you how far from innocent I am…"

Karofsky suddenly came stomping down the stairs, "_Oh,_ look at the two little faggots… How disgustingly _precious._" He spat. His eyes traveled to Blaine, taking in the way he was holding Kurt, "Knew you were a bottom, Hummel…"

Kurt twisted out of Blaine's loosened hold, "What do you want, Dave?" His voice a bit deeper and held a hint of deep seeded anger.

"I was just making sure you two queers weren't butt fucking down here." Blaine noticed a slight glint in his eye, something akin to lust.

"Why? Did you want to _watch_ or _join?_" Blaine questioned boldly, testing the waters to see if he was right in his observation.

Karofsky sputtered a bit, his hazel eyes shifting around to look at anything except him, "That's gross. Watch your mouth fairy." Yeah, Blaine was definitely right. Karofsky must be a closet case.

Karofsky's mother came down the stairs, obviously hearing the commotion. Blaine was silently thankful. He didn't feel like fighting this guy, especially when he was in someone else's house. He'd wait until they were on a level playing field before he kicked the Neanderthal's ass. "Leave them be, Dave." Blaine gave her a small smile, but it instantly faded when the woman sent a disgusted look towards Kurt, "Faggots aren't worth your breath." She sneered before pulling her son up the stairs.

"_Excuse_ me?" Blaine scowled at the woman who was currently dragging Karofsky up the stairs.

She turned and sent a dark look his way, "Oh, I think you heard me just fine."

Blaine took a step forward, "_Listen_ bitch-" He yelled but was stopped by Kurt who was grabbing at his jacket to pull him back. The two on the stairs took the opportunity to flee the room. It was good judgment on their part.

"What the fuck, Kurt?" Blaine whipped around to face Kurt. His head was down and he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"I'll drive you home." Kurt's voice was low and thick. Blaine moved his hand out as if to touch him before retracting it swiftly. He couldn't get too close to Kurt. He hated that there was some sort of centripetal force, pulling him towards Kurt. There was something about him… It could be because Kurt reminded him so much of himself before he gained his new and improved image. Regardless. Blaine would fuck Kurt – fuck, not make love or have sex – because that is what Blaine did. Once he had his eye on something, he wouldn't let it go, and then he'd drop him. Simple as that…

"Okay." Blaine nodded and followed Kurt upstairs. He watched as Kurt's shoulders tensed as he walked past Karofsky and his mother. Blaine kept his head up and he sent the two a dark look. Kurt climbed into his car and Blaine followed, sitting in the passenger seat. He noticed Kurt let out a long sigh, closing his eyes and shrinking down in his seat before pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the road.

"Where do you live?" Kurt asked, visibly relaxed now that they were out of his house.

Blaine told him his address and Kurt got onto the main road, heading in the right direction. "Your step mother is a fucking bitch. Is your dad an asshole and that's why he's married to her? Cause-"

Kurt's fingers tightened on the wheel, "Let's just not talk about it, okay?"

"Sure." Blaine cleared his throat and took to watching the scenery pass by through the window. About fifteen minutes later, Kurt turned down his street, "That's my house." He pointed to the large, two story house at the end of the cul-de-sac.

"Nice place." Kurt observed.

"Thanks." Blaine opened his door after Kurt pulled to a stop at the end of the driveway. "You could always come in if you want. My parents are at a meeting for their company for the week… And I know a few tricks to keep your mind off of Karofsky and his bitch of a mother." He let his fingers travel over Kurt's thigh, squeezing at the tense muscles through the denim.

"Tempting, but no. As I said, I have my dignity after all." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand from his leg and placed it on Blaine's lap. "I had a good time last night, though." He admitted.

"_Mm._ I did too. We could have had a better time though."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Out of the car, Anderson."

"Well, I'll see your sexy ass at school Monday. Make sure you wear some tight jeans." He called over his shoulder before shutting the door behind himself and walking up the drive to his vacant house. Blaine kicked off his shoes and went up the stairs and into his room to lie on his bed.

Every time Blaine let his mind wander, it always came back to anything pertaining to Kurt. The way his eyes were the most exceptional color or how when Kurt walked, his hips swayed just so… He shook his head, attempting to vanish the thoughts plaguing his head. He saw something in those eyes of his that brought him back to a time when he was just a scared boy, just wanting someone to help him through the tough times. Blaine couldn't be that for Kurt because that meant him caring about Kurt… He felt _something_ for him, but he just wrote it off as lust.

Now he's thinking of reasons of why _not_ to think about Kurt… Blaine shut his eyes as he let his hands travel down his flat abdomen to his pants where he unbuttoned and unzipped them, his fingers ducking under the waistband of his boxers. He imagined Kurt hovering over him, grasping his member in his pale hands. Blaine moaned as he grabbed his erection, slicking it with the pre cum on the head. Blaine could almost picture those cerulean orbs gazing into his own, darkened with lust. Blaine groaned, biting on his knuckles to stifle the sounds coming from him though no one was there to hear him. He could almost feel Kurt's soft skin under the tips of his fingers, though he'd only felt his hands and face. Blaine would do anything to be able to sample the rest of him. And with that thought, his eyes rolled behind his lids and he came harder than he ever had by himself.

"_Shit._" Blaine cursed to himself. He'd just jacked off to images of Kurt _fucking_ Hummel…

The weekend went by uneventfully, as there was no one at home. Though that is just how Blaine liked his house… _Empty._ Thursday morning, Blaine finally decided it was time he stopped skipping school to keep away from Kurt and go face him. Blaine wouldn't develop feelings if he didn't let himself. He was just an infatuation that he'd get over once he fucked someone else. He got to the school and busted through the doors as if he owned the joint. Out of habit, he scanned the students like prey. Which guys were looking at him with a bit too much interest so that he could get a quick lay. Turning down a corner, he noticed a guy of about average height and build. An average Joe type. The boy's jade green eyes flickered down his body in a once over, biting his lip with a set of straight teeth. Blaine sidled up to him, discretely running his fingers along the other boy's hip.

"What's your name?" Blaine inquired, tilting his head up to take in the tousled ginger hair. Usually, red heads weren't his type, but Blaine really needed to get off.

The red head flushed a bit, "J-Jamie. My name's Jamie."

Blaine hummed, "Well, Jamie. If you're not opposed to the idea of missing your first class…" He started, rounding Jamie like a shark, "We could get out of here."

Jamie nodded fervently and followed closely behind Blaine, never making any physical contact until they were off school grounds. Blaine led them to a motel he'd mapped out and got a room. After he was done, which didn't take very long since the kid was too inexperienced, he threw his bag over his shoulder and left him lying naked in the bed. He made it back about half way into French class where Kurt was sitting next to someone else as they all practiced their speech and pronunciation.

The teacher gave him a sharp look as he entered the classroom. "Please tell me you're not going to bitch me out for being late." Blaine sighed.

The teacher just glared at him, "I guess you'll just have to practice with yourself, Mr. Anderson. Next time, don't show up late to my class. I'd give you detention, but I don't really want to have to deal with you after class."

"Wouldn't have showed up anyway." He spoke over his shoulder as he made his way back to his seat.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he took the seat behind Hummel. He listened as he spoke to the dumb looking cheerio. "Je suis désolé. Il n'y a aucune manière que je vais faire vos devoirs. Vous avez été une chienne à moi depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés." _I'm sorry. There is no way I'm going to do your homework. You've been a bitch to me since we met._

The cheerleader scrunched up her brow, "I don't get it."

"Bien sûr, vous ne comprenez pas le français ... Tu es le pire partenaire jamais. Dieu, je parie que vous ne pouvez même pas épeler votre nom correctement. Je me demande combien de temps je peux continuer à parler devant vous réaliser que je suis probablement envoyer des insultes à vous dans une langue étrangère?" _Of course, you do not understand French… You are the worst partner ever. God, I bet you can not even spell your name correctly. I wonder how long I can continue to speak before you realize that I'm probably sending you insults in a foreign language?_

Blaine snickered, causing both Kurt and a brunette cheerleader to turn and look at him, "Il semble que vous avez vous-même un gardien, Kurt." _It seems that you've got yourself a keeper, Kurt._

Kurt smiled slightly before rolling his eyes, "Vous n'avez aucune idée de la façon dont elle est terrible ... Je suis sérieusement en essayant de me retenir de me prise de vue en la tête." _You have no idea how terrible it is… I am seriously trying to restrain myself from shooting myself in the head. _ Something dark flickered past Kurt's eyes, though Blaine wasn't quick enough to catch it.

"I'm just going to let you two talk…" The girl got up and moved to another table.

"Thanks."

"I didn't do anything." Blaine just then realized that the Jamie kid was in their French class as he came limping into the classroom and gingerly sat down. He just chuckled and sent him a wink, which he did not return. "Well… I did _him._" Blaine smirked when Kurt turned to look at the uncomfortable ginger haired boy.

Kurt frowned, "You _did_ him?" He asked. His tone was undecipherable.

Blaine nodded when Kurt turned back around in his seat to face Blaine once again, "Well, it's kind of slim pickings around here seeing as though there are no out gay kids besides you. And since you're not willing to give it up, I've got to go in search elsewhere." He stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh." Kurt turned back around in his seat to face the front of the room.

"Don't be like that, babe." Kurt just snorted, "What the hell was that?"

Kurt turned his incredulous eyes on Blaine, "Do you really think I give a shit about your sex life?"

Blaine pursed his lips in consideration, "Well… I'd assume you'd be interested if you would like to be a part of it. And it sure as hell sounds like you're a bit jealous…"

"Like I said," Kurt raised both eyebrows, "_No._" He sniffed, "And I am not jealous of Ginger Rogers over there."

Blaine chuckled a bit, "You didn't seem to be saying _no_ on Friday night." Blaine reminded Kurt of when he'd allowed him to climb into bed with him without much protest and their impromptu make out session.

"I was tired and apparently you're a cuddle whore when you're drunk." Kurt defended, turning a rosy shade of pink across his cheeks.

Blaine had nothing to say to that, "Then maybe next time we should _both _get drunk."

"_Yeah_, like that's going to happen. The last time I got drunk, it was a really bad experience… And wait. Didn't you say that you'd leave me alone if I went to Scandal's with you?"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, "I'm sure you weren't naïve enough to really believe I'd give up that easily."

The bell rang before Kurt could answer. He just grabbed his things and headed out into the sea of students. Blaine followed after him.

After only about a minute of walking, Blaine had lost Kurt through the crowds. One second, Kurt was a few people in front of him, then the next… He just disappeared. Blaine just shrugged to himself. He was just going to try to talk Kurt into sex in the janitor's closet. Chemistry was of no interest to him, so he decided that he'd go to the weight room and use the punching bag. There was no scheduled PE class during fourth block, so the locker room would be open. He navigated the halls stealthily before sliding through the locker room door.

He could hear a shower towards the back of the space, so he had to wonder if he was wrong about if there was a class that period or not. Blaine didn't give it much thought as he made his way to his gym locker and twisted in the combination. He'd just opened the door when something caught his eye. Blaine glanced over and noticed a dark smudge on one of the lockers a few down from his own. He furrowed his brow and walked over to the locker, swiping two fingers through the substance. When he pulled them back, he was startled to see that it was blood. "_Hello?_" Blaine called towards the showers, seeing as though the blood was fairly fresh. He wiped his fingers off on a towel before slowly making his way towards the shower area. There was no steam coming from the tiled room, which was strange. His defenses were up when he sidestepped the final row of lockers separating him from the shower room. There was one showerhead that was working, but he couldn't see anyone standing underneath it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he figured some dumb ass must have just left it on. Blaine walked over to the stall and had to do a double take when he noticed a clothed form huddled in the corner of the area.

"Hey! Kid, you okay?" Blaine asked. His eyes widened when a pair of liquid blue-grey eyes blinked open and glanced at him through a fringe of water dampened brown hair. "_Hummel?_" Blaine dodged the stream of icy water and twisted the knob to stop the flow. He then fell to his knees next to Kurt, grabbing his freezing face in both of his hands, "What the fuck are you doing?" His voice was tense. Kurt's eyes were unfocused as they danced around the vicinity of where Blaine's face was. "Shit." Blaine gritted his teeth before jumping up and running over to grab a towel from the rack just outside the shower room. When he came back, he wrapped the towel around Kurt's shivering body and ran it through his hair. The white towel stained red when he pulled it back, "Kurt? Where are you hurt?" Kurt didn't respond, "If you don't help me out, I'm going to have to take you to the hospital." He threatened.

"No… 'ospitals." He groaned.

Blaine cursed, "Where're your keys?" Kurt gingerly reached into his front pocket and pulled out his keys, "I'm going to take you home, okay?" Blaine figured that Kurt had a concussion, but after being in the fight club at Dalton, he knew Kurt would be fine. He'd taken care of several of his teammates when they'd gotten injured and he'd seen much worse. Kurt's injuries didn't look serious enough to constitute a trip to the emergency room, though he'd have to check everything out later.

Kurt's eyes widened, finally focusing on his own, "_No!_ Not home… Not- Can't go there."

Blaine placed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose, "You _can't_ or you don't want to?" He didn't get a response, "What am I supposed to do then?" He asked to no one in particular. With only a moments hesitation, he let out a frustrated growl and leaned in to swoop Kurt up in his arms and made his way out of the emergency exit that thankfully lead them straight to the senior parking lot. Keys still clamped in his hand, he found Kurt's car and pressed the unlock button. Blaine pulled open the passenger door and set Kurt down in it, "Stay right here." He shut the door and ran over to the other side of the car, starting it and turning up the heat to full blast. He then made his way over to his motorcycle. He jumped on it and turned it on, speeding across the parking lot and leaning his bike around the side of the school before jogging back to the vehicle. Kurt was still sitting in the car, leaning back and hugging himself. Blaine pulled open the driver's side door and screeched out of the parking lot. Kurt's body was twitching from the tremors that racked his frame, so he turned all of the vents towards the shivering boy. Blaine made it to his house in record time.

It took a while, but eventually he got Kurt upstairs and into his room. "Here, sit down." Blaine set Kurt down on his mattress while he rummaged around in his room, looking for dry clothes for Kurt to wear. "You need to get changed. Your clothes are soaked." He set a pair of burgundy sweat pants and a white v-neck next to him. Kurt sat up and tried to unbutton his shirt with trembling fingers. Blaine bit his lip before going over and kneeling in front of Kurt, undoing the buttons swiftly. He kept reminding himself that he was only helping Kurt because he'd wanted someone to help him a couple of years ago and maybe… Maybe Blaine could be that person for Kurt? No… He was thinking far too much into it. After Kurt was completely changed, he was a bit more lucid. Though he was still cold to the touch. Blaine pushed his body back and swaddled him with his covers. It was only about noon, but Blaine felt as if he could sleep for an entire week. He slid under the covers on the other side and shut his eyes. There was movement on the bed before he felt Kurt shuffle over before a damp head was snuggling into his chest and cold arms were wrapped around his frame. Blaine just leaned his head over so that it was resting on Kurt's hair and let sleep take over. He'd find out what the hell happened to Kurt the next day and beat the living shit out of whoever did it.

**===========================gLee===============================**

**I got major writer's block, so I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter… Please let me know what you thought! I hope that it's not too bad. **


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine was a fairly light sleeper. So the second he heard small groans coming from the boy next to him, he jolted awake. His eyes flickered down to Kurt who was starfished to his side. "Oh, and _I'm_ the one who's a cuddle whore." Blaine muttered to himself before extracting himself from the taller boy's hold. It was then that he noticed the silent tears falling from his closed eyes, the way that his face was scrunched up slightly even in sleep. "Hey," Blaine shook his slightly, "Kurt… _Hummel!_ Wake up." Blaine crawled up close to him, shaking his shoulder with more force.

Kurt blinked his eyes open slightly, "You have really pretty eyes." He admitted, still half asleep.

Blaine smirked, "Thanks, babe." Kurt frowned, closing his eyes once more, "_Nope._ As much as I'd love you to stay in my bed, preferably naked… You should really get home."

"Don' have a home…" Kurt slurred drowsily.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "_Yes,_ you do. You brought my drunk ass there before."

"I have a _house._ Not a home. Hasn't been a home in a while." He rubbed at his eyes, looking so much younger than he was.

"Listen… I'm not gonna babysit you, Hummel."

He could actually hear Kurt's teeth clench, "I don't recall _asking _you to." He sat up, swiveling around until his feet hit the floor.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck happened earlier?" Blaine questioned.

Kurt got to his feet, swaying a bit but stayed upright nonetheless. "Karofsky happened."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Why do you put up with that shit?"

"Why do you give a fuck?" Kurt snapped before bringing up a hand to cover his mouth, which he then swiped over his face. His eyes shut as he let out a tired sigh, "Look, I'm- I appreciate you helping me out. I do. Even if I do have to deal with all of your sexual innuendos. Let's just face it. You don't know me. You don't care about me. So I'm not going to burden you with all of my shit, alright?"

Blaine's eyes connected with Kurt's, and he looked into those blue depths. There was… _something._ Something dark and Blaine didn't like it. Without much thought on his part, Blaine lunged forward. He pressed his lips to Kurt's in a hungry kiss. The look in Kurt's eyes, though he wouldn't admit it, scared him. He felt Kurt hesitantly respond, his soft lips working with Blaine's. Just as Kurt began to sink into the kiss, his eyes wrenched open and he abruptly pulled away, "No, I can't. I- shit…" Kurt started pacing, muttering to himself. Blaine caught part of what he was saying, "Can't do this… Going to ruin everything…"

"Babe, just let go." Blaine put a restraining hand on Kurt's shoulder to keep him from creating a rut on the floor.

"You don't understand." Kurt finally met his eyes, and that damn look was back again, "This?" He gestured between the two of them, "This can't happen. I- You would just be another person that I'd be-" Kurt snapped his mouth shut, seeming like he just realized he was revealing too much.

"Another person you'd be doing _what _to?" Blaine pressed, showing genuine concern.

Kurt shifted uncomfortable from foot to foot, "I need to go." He grabbed his car keys from the nightstand and made a dash for the door.

Blaine ran after him, though Kurt was pretty damn fast. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do if he caught him, but for some reason, his gut was telling him to not let Kurt leave. Kurt was too quick for Blaine as he was already pulling out of the driveway when Blaine made it onto the porch. His motorcycle was at school, so he'd just confront Kurt the next day.

========================gLee============================

"Kurt? That you, buddy?" Kurt smiled as his father walked around the corner to greet him with a warm hug. Kurt stayed in the embrace for as long as was acceptable before reluctantly letting his dad go.

"Hey, Dad." Kurt plastered on a smile.

His dad gestured for him to follow him into the den, "I feel like I haven't had a chance to talk to you, kid."

Kurt shrugged, "I've got a lot of homework."

Kurt's father frowned, "It's kind of early in the year for them to be giving so much homework, isn't it?"

"It's the middle of October, Dad." Kurt forced a light laugh.

"That's besides the point. You really need to cut back, son. _Oh,_ before I forget, did Dave talk to you about what Amber and I are doing next weekend?"

"Yeah, he did." Kurt suppressed a shudder.

Burt must have caught it, "You know you can always come to me if you need-"

"Burt!" Amber came around the corner, "Sweet heart, did you call the pizza guy?" She asked sweetly. Honestly, Amber was a nice woman… As long as you weren't gay. She really did love his father, and that was all that mattered to Kurt.

"_Damn._ Forgot. I'll call right now." He started for the phone, "Kurt? What would you want on your pizza?"

Kurt brushed him off, "Not hungry, Dad. I'm just going to go catch up on some more homework."

"Oh, honey. You need to eat! Put some meat on those bones." Amber reached over and pinched his cheek with a bit too much pressure.

Kurt shrugged her off, gently so that his dad didn't notice how uncomfortable he was with her so close to him, "I was at Rachel's house earlier. Her dads made us some food there, so I'm not really hungry anyway." He lied.

"Okay… Well, we're both going to go get the pizzas and bring them home. If you get hungry, just come upstairs." His dad took a step closer to him, placing a hand on the back of his head, "I love you kid." He turned and walked over to his wife as she grabbed the keys.

Once the door pulled shut, Kurt whispered, "I love you too, Dad."

Karofsky then rounded the corner, leering at him. This wasn't good. Kurt knew that look right off. He decided to make a break for it, in a mad dash for his room, he tripped and rolled down the stairs and into his room. He heard no pursuit after him, so he just hoped that Karofsky wouldn't decide to come downstairs and beat him up again. He'd been lucky, and he'd received nothing worse than an unwanted kiss… But Kurt wasn't known for being lucky, and he was _not_ about to push it. So he just laid at the bottom of the steps and watched as Karofsky narrowed his eyes, looking down on him before reaching in and pressing down the lock and closing the door, engulfing Kurt in darkness. He pushed his aching body up and stumbled over to his bed, falling face first into the sheets, letting himself get pulled into unconsciousness.

_Kurt was pretty sure he'd never felt so awkward in his entire life. He had never had anyone interested in him before, and of all people it had to be Blaine? Sexy as hell, _Blaine?_ He sighed and turned the corner towards the glee club. One second he was walking down the halls, dodging the swarming bodies and the next, he was being yanked into an empty locker room. Kurt struggled in his stepbrother's hold, as he was pulled further into the room._

"_Let go, Karofsky!" Kurt whimpered when Karofsky shoved him against the lockers._

"Let go, Karofsky!_" Dave mocked him, "What are you going to do about it?" Karofsky pressed forward, sealing his lips over Kurt's. Kurt bit down on his lip, "You little bitch!" Kurt reviewed his limited options before bucking forward. Karofsky placed a restraining hand on Kurt's chest, "Ah, ah, ah… I don't think so. You're not flying away any time soon, fairy. I've got something to tell you." He shoved Kurt to the filthy floor, "_Apparently_ my mom wants to take Burt on a second honey moon, so we're going to be alone next weekend. Meaning, you're going to go find somewhere else to stay."_

"_It was my house before you moved in, Karofsky. _You_ go somewhere else." Kurt immediately regretted his words when he was picked up by the collar of his shirt and thrust into the lockers again, his head impacting harshly with the unforgiving metal._

"_It's _my _house now, Hummel. Now, unless you want your dad to find out what a pathetic excuse for a son you are or ruin his happiness-" He threatened. _

_Kurt wouldn't take away the one piece of happiness his father had. He'd never loved anyone else after Kurt's mom died, and now… Now his dad is happy. Kurt wouldn't ruin that. Not even for his own happiness. "Y-yeah." He stuttered, his head was killing him. _

"_Good." Karofsky dropped him to a heap on the floor, kicking him once in the ribs before exiting the locker room. _

_Kurt groaned, hugging his midsection and rolling onto all fours. He used the bench for support as he pushed himself up, swaying as his vision blurred. Ducking his head, Kurt ran his fingers gingerly through his hair, feeling wetness and a stinging pain. He pulled his fingers away and saw red. Through his hazy mind, Kurt came to the conclusion that he needed to wash it out and the easiest way was for him to use the showers. Kurt staggered into the shower room, collapsing onto the unforgiving tiled floor before turning the knob. He hadn't even registered the cold. Not that it mattered… Not a lot mattered to Kurt anymore._

Kurt awoke with a start. He glanced at his phone, seeing that it was already nine in the morning! In his haste to get ready, he threw on the first things that he saw which included a plain black Henley shirt and a pair of too tight dark blue skinny jeans. He swung his messenger bag over his shoulder and took the stairs two at a time.

It took him hardly any time to get to school seeing as though he was speeding. Mrs. Campbell hated it when people were late to her class and he was already ten minutes late. He parked at the back of the lot and jogged to the doors, skidding into the hallway before taking a moment to compose himself. His hand was on the knob to his classroom when he felt a hand wrap around him from behind. The body behind him pressed into his back, and he could tell it wasn't Karofsky since the person behind him was too short.

"Thought you'd never show up, babe." Kurt rolled his eyes and turned around to face the pretentious, copper-eyed asshole…

Kurt ignored the fact that their faces were but centimeters apart and put on his best bitch face, "What are you doing out here, Anderson? Stalking the halls for more prey to screw?"

Blaine's lower lids tightened slightly before he composed himself and smirked up at him, "I have my eye on a much better prize."

Kurt bit his lip, shifting his eyes away from Blaine's intense gaze, "Why do I feel like I have to keep repeating myself to you? I'm not interested." Kurt spoke and he knew it was a lie. How could he not fall for those honey eyes when they were watching him with lust?

"You're a terrible liar." Blaine pressed, inching forward.

"Well here's a bit of honesty for you. You're far too persistent." Kurt retorted.

"What were you talking about yesterday?" The question took Kurt off guard, "When you said that we couldn't do anything together because I'd be another person you'd be…" He trailed off, clearly expecting an answer.

He wasn't going to get one though. It wasn't like Kurt could just say, _'Hey, I'm thinking about killing myself and I don't want another person to become attached to. I don't want another person to leave behind that might care about me in some way.'_

No, he couldn't do that. As much as he'd like to just let go, he wouldn't do something like that. He would already be leaving his father behind, he didn't want to start having sex with Blaine and have it turn into a relationship because it would just be too much.

Blaine waited patiently while Kurt was thinking of some lie to make up when Blaine spoke up, "I can see the hamster wheel turning, Hummel. If you're just going to lie to me, don't bother saying anything at all."

Kurt let his eyes fall to the ground, "Then I don't have an answer for you."

He saw Blaine's hand come into his line of vision before retracting again. Blaine sighed and then Kurt felt a hand on his arm. He felt a gentle squeeze and he flinched slightly. After his tumble down the steps, he had quite a few bruises scattered over his body. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You have a serious problem with lying." Kurt could almost hear Blaine rolling his eyes. He finally looked up and met Blaine's eyes, "Let's cut out, huh?"

"I-I can't… I-"

"Come on, babe."

Kurt could feel his defenses wearing, and he knew with any more probing from Blaine and he'd give in. So he did the only thing he could do to protect himself, he ran. He heard Blaine pursuing him, but he didn't care. Kurt couldn't take it. He was just _done._ Skidding around a corner, he came face to face with half of the football team.

Karofsky stepped forward, holding a red slushy, "Boys? Let's make sure Hummel here becomes fruitier than he is now." And with a flick of his wrist, slushy rained down on him.

"What the fuck?" Blaine bellowed at the football team.

Karofsky scoffed, "Well, well. Looks like we have another fag to slushy. You're lucky we're all out." Kurt frantically tried to swipe the icy syrup out of his eyes so he could see what was going on. He heard something solid hit the lockers. "No, I got this one." He heard Karofsky tell someone. When the substance was mostly off his face he noticed Blaine lunging at Karofsky, throwing a punch square in the middle of Karofsky's face. Blood started to spill from his nostrils and into his panting mouth. Blaine was hunched in a fighting stance and when Karofsky came at him, he ducked and sent a jab into the Neanderthal's stomach. Blaine wasn't able to get out of the way fast enough as Karofsky snagged Blaine's hair and pulled him backwards, kneeing him in the groin. Blaine fell to his knees, scrunching his face in pain. Karofsky let out a harsh laugh before encroaching on Blaine, kicking him while he was down.

"_Blaine!_" Kurt called to him and before his mind could catch up to his limbs, Kurt was jumping onto Karofsky's back, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him back from Blaine. Karofsky's fingernails were scratching at his arms, trying to pry him off. He felt someone grabbing him from behind, pulling him off. He let them without protest and he was then encompassed in the restraining arms of Puck.

"What the hell, dude?" Finn asked from in front of him. Kurt let his eyes roam around, noticing Karofsky and his gang had left. The only people in the hall were himself, Puck, Finn, and Blaine. Blaine who was now staring at Puck with suspicion clear in his eyes.

"Let him go, Mohawk." Blaine took a step forward.

Puck released Kurt from his hold, placing a hand on his shoulder before turning to Blaine, "Dude, calm down. I was just trying to help." He turned Kurt with his hand so he was facing him before leaning in and whispering, "You okay, man? Is that kid okay with you?" Kurt nodded, so Puck moved away.

"How do you know Kurt?" Finn asked with suspicion.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I don't need to explain myself to you, giant."

Finn glared at Blaine for a moment before turning to Kurt, "You going to glee?" He asked.

Kurt thought about it for a minute, he didn't feel much like singing… He hadn't felt like singing in a long time, "No."

Finn nodded his head in acknowledgement. Puck gave Kurt a pat on the shoulder, not noticing Kurt wince when his palm impacted a particularly bad bruise, "Well, we're going to get back to class…" He eyed Blaine again, "Unless you want us to walk to your class with you or something?" He offered.

Kurt smiled at the gesture, "I'm okay. Blaine's… Blaine's a friend." _I guess_, Kurt added in his mind. He didn't miss the slight twitch of Blaine's mouth into almost a half smile at his words.

"You're friends with _him?_" Finn seemed genuinely confused. He supposed it would be weird of Kurt to befriend the schools new resident bad boy. His eyes roamed over Blaine's appearance. His unruly raven curls, the jet-black biker jacket paired with a maroon shirt and dark wash skinny jeans. And of course the classic clunky boots. Blaine was the picture of _'badassery'_ as Puck would call it. And yet, there was a subtle softness in those cautious hazel eyes…

Kurt turned back to Finn, "Well, I'm friends with Puck." He said as if it answered everything.

Finn pulled one side of his mouth up and shrugged, "True. Okay, well… We'll see you later, dude."

Puck gave a salute before following Finn down the hall. Kurt stood there, watching their retreating backs. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him, but he ignored it. A shiver ran down his spine as a piece of ice slid under the neck of his shirt. He felt tears pricking at his eyes, but he refused to allow them to fall. Blaine came into his line of vision just as one traitor tear fell. He shied away when Blaine took a step closer.

"I know what it's like, you know." There was something in Blaine's voice that made Kurt look up at him. His amber orbs were searching Kurt's face before continuing, "To be bullied."

Kurt let out a short, un-amused laugh, "Really?"

"Yeah. I used to be like you."

"Like me?"

Blaine's eyes flickered to the floor before turning his gaze full force at Kurt, "Afraid." Kurt was silently watching Blaine, not knowing what to say to that. "How about this… There is no one in the locker rooms next block which is in," Blaine pulled out his phone to check the time, "ten minutes. So let's hide out in the bathrooms and then you can use the showers to get the slushy off of you. Then we can go to my place."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine just chuckled, not seeming offended by the question, "Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?"

Kurt shrugged slightly, "I guess not. It's just that people like you aren't usually nice to the school faggot."

Blaine frowned, "Don't call yourself that." He almost growled, "I'm gay too you know. And I don't call myself a fag."

"You're _just_ gay? I just assumed you had sex with anything human."

Blaine's eyes softened, Kurt had done a good job at distracting him, "What did I tell you about that snark level?"

The bell rang and Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist, pulling him into the nearest boy's bathroom and locking the door.

Both stood in amiable silence until the bell rang again and the coast was clear, "I have a sweatshirt in my locker that you can wear so you won't have to put that shirt back on." Blaine explained as they navigated the halls. Kurt nodded, keeping close to Blaine's side. He stopped in front of his locker and kneeled down, putting in his combination and pulling out a large black hoodie. The locker room was just around the corner, so Blaine walked in first to make sure no one was inside before gesturing for Kurt to come in.

"Blaine?" Kurt waited until Blaine turned around, "Just… Thanks."

"No problem, babe."

Kurt rolled his eyes and took a large white towel into the shower stall. He took his time, allowing the warm water to wipe away the sticky syrup from his hair and body. After a while, he finally decided it was time to go back out to Blaine. He turned off the shower and ran the towel through his hair and dried his body. Kurt then realized his clothes are back in the locker room… with Blaine. _ Shit._ Kurt wrapped the fluffy towel around his waist securely before slowly padding over to where he'd put his clothes. Blaine wasn't around, so he quickly slipped on his boxer briefs and jeans. He was reaching for the sweatshirt Blaine had leant him when he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from behind him. He quickly turned around and self-consciously wrapped his arms around his torso. Blaine was staring, wide eyed at his chest. Kurt knew what he must have seen when he was turned around. His whole body was littered with bruises from various instances. Kurt bit his lip, tensing when Blaine came closer. His eyes held anger and compassion, which was a strange mix. He reached around Kurt and handed him the sweatshirt. Kurt pulled it swiftly over his head, ignoring the soreness of his muscles when he stretched his arms out to don the hoodie.

Kurt sent out a quick text to his dad saying that he wasn't going to be back for a while and not to wait up. He held the phone up, "I'm free for the rest of the day."

Blaine's eyes darkened, "_Good._" He smirked, once again grabbing Kurt's wrist and pulling him down the halls and out into the brisk air.

**========================gLee==========================**

**Let me know what you thought! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine led Kurt out to his motorcycle, but he stopped when he felt a resistance from Kurt. He turned to see Kurt giving the bike a once over. "There's no way in hell." He turned on his heel and started for his own car.

Well, there was no way in hell Blaine was going to let Kurt leave, "Wait!" Kurt slowed his pace, but never the less continued in his path towards his Navigator, "Babe, _listen._" He jogged ahead of Kurt, effectively blocking his way, "It's not that far of a ride. I won't let you fall."

Kurt sucked his lips in before meeting his eyes, "Fine." Blaine smiled triumphantly and ushered Kurt back to the large, glistening black bike. Blaine swung his leg over and patted the seat behind him, sending Kurt a cocky wink. "You know," Kurt began as he too swung his leg over the seat of the bike, settling in behind Blaine, "If I were to fall off, it wouldn't be your fault." His voice was a bit shaky, but Blaine wrote it off as fear.

"I've got you, babe." Blaine reached his hands back and grabbed Kurt's thighs, pulling them so that Kurt's body was flush with his own, "Now hold on tight, pretty boy." He felt Kurt's arms wind around his torso before he kicked off and they went flying out of the parking lot.

After a bit, he felt Kurt becoming less tense, so he decided to try and excite him. At a stop sign a few blocks from his house, Blaine turned his head a bit so Kurt could hear him over the rumble of his motorcycle, "Hey, babe. I wanna try something. My Dad used to do this with my brother and me when we were younger, and it's really fun."

Kurt hesitated before answering unsurely, "Okay…?"

Blaine turned back to the road ahead of him, smirking knowingly, "We called it the 'Bat Mobile'."

He revved the engine and he felt Kurt squeezed around his torso even tighter, "I don't know if-" Blaine didn't hear the rest of his sentence as an instant later, they were speeding down the street at a fast pace for only a few seconds before Blaine slowed and turned into his driveway. He could feel Kurt's heart beating fast against his back and his hot breath panting in his ear. "Holy shit!" Kurt exclaimed, releasing his arms from around Blaine. He had to stop himself from feeling a loss when he didn't feel Kurt's body pressed against his own. Blaine turned to see Kurt's eyes were blown wide, an excited grin forming on his flawless face. It was literally the most emotion he'd seen out of Kurt since he'd met him. "That was…" He trailed off, seeming at a loss for words.

Blaine stepped forward, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him into the empty house. He then roughly pressed Kurt against the door. Keeping his body tightly against Kurt's, he leaned up to catch his lips in a kiss. Blaine let out a moan when he felt Kurt's fingers twisting in his hair, "Fuck." Blaine pulled Kurt along with him, never letting their lips separate. He felt the edge of the sofa behind his legs, so he fell back, pulling Kurt on top of him. Kurt let out a huff before diving back down, boldly letting his hand travel to Blaine's chest. Blaine, not one to be outdone, let his hands slide back and squeeze Kurt's ass. Blaine then flipped them so that Kurt was lying underneath him. He slid his knee between Kurt's legs, feeling Kurt's hard-on against his thigh. Blaine smirked as he pressed his leg forward, eliciting a deep moan from Kurt. He nibbled on Kurt's kiss-swollen lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. Eventually, Kurt was becoming completely undone, bucking up into Blaine's leg to gain some sort of friction.

"_Blaine._" Kurt breathed, digging his nails into Blaine's back, hugging him closer.

Blaine let his fingers ghost over the hem of Kurt's loaned sweatshirt, glancing up to get the silent okay from Kurt before he pulled it up and over his head. He let his fingers linger on Kurt's waist before diving down and licking a stripe from his navel to his chest. Feeling a shiver run down Kurt's spine, he knew what he was doing was working for him. Blaine sat back on his knees, ripping off his shirt and unbuckling his belt. Kurt watched him with darkened eyes. He managed to get his jeans off before Kurt became too impatient and reached up to pull Blaine back down, their kiss all teeth and tongue and it was most likely the hottest make out session Blaine had ever had the immense pleasure of being a part of. He reached between them and unbuttoned Kurt's jeans, and with a bit of difficulty seeing as though those sinful jeans were practically painted on, both boys were clad in only boxer-briefs. Only a thin layer of material separated their aching erections.

"Kurt?" Blaine waited until Kurt nodded before he trailed his fingers down Kurt's body, pinching the elastic material of his underwear and proceeding to pull them off. "Shit, babe." Blaine's eyes widened at the large package in front of him. Without hesitation, he brought his mouth down over Kurt's erection.

"_Oh my fucking God!_" Kurt's words came out in a rush. Blaine hummed in amusement, causing Kurt to jerk up. He placed a restraining arm across his lower stomach before bobbing his head and swirling his tongue with practiced ease. Kurt was absolutely keening with need. Blaine flicked his eyes up to see Kurt's face. His eyes were scrunched shut, his seashell pink lips parted slightly. Blaine tucked his hand inside his own underwear, jerking in time with his ministrations on Kurt. "_Blaine_, I'm-" Kurt tried to warn, but Blaine did not stop his motions. In fact, he quickened the pace just to watch Kurt squirming above him. Soon, Kurt came. His eyelids fluttering and his fingers tightening in the sofa cushions. Just the sight of Kurt after his orgasm was enough to push Blaine over the edge as he reached his climax. Both boys were panting, their bodies worn out. Blaine crawled up Kurt's body and laid down beside him, squeezing himself between the back of the couch and Kurt's flushed form. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's body, holding him close.

Blaine felt Kurt let out a small laugh, "What?"

"I guess you're a cuddle whore whether or not you're drunk, Anderson."

Blaine yawned and tightened his arms further, "Tired… Go to sleep." He thought he might have heard Kurt say something to him, but it never registered as he slipped off into the abyss.

**======================gLee=========================**

**I felt like it was too soon for them to go all the way, so I had this instead! Haha. I hope y'all liked it. :) I got the idea for the batman thing from my Dad. He used to do that in the car for my brother and me. **


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt stood, fully dressed, staring down at the handsome boy sleeping. Blaine was hugging the couch pillow close to him, seeming very peaceful. Kurt kneeled down beside him, running his fingers through the unruly curls, "Thank you." He stood to full height before placing a note on the coffee table beside the sofa, then made his way to the front door. He picked up his messenger bag and zipped it back up before leaving the house with one final lingering glance at Blaine.

==========================gLee=============================

Blaine blinked his eyes open, rubbing his hand down his face to wipe the sleep away. Only then did he realize that he was alone. He sat up quickly, ignoring the vertigo and let his eyes search the room, "Kurt?" He called, hearing his voice reverberate off the walls. "_Fuck_ me…" Blaine should have known Kurt wouldn't be there when he woke up. He was pretty flighty. His eyes caught a perfectly folded piece of notebook paper sitting on the table in front of him. Written in an elegant scribe, was his name. He cautiously took the paper in his hands and unfolded it, reading the message Kurt had left for him.

_**Blaine, **_

_** I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to tell you face to face that I was leaving… You've been more than I deserve, and I'm grateful for the time you've spent with me. I have a feeling, and I may be wrong, that you genuinely like me. I hope that I am wrong because it would be awful for you to have feelings for someone like me. You put up this front, a bad boy act… You don't need it, you know. I can see right through it. We haven't known each other long, but I get the feeling you're not usually very open with people. I get that. I'm not open with people either.**_

_** Anyways, I will be moving away soon. I won't be coming back, so I think it would be best if we didn't do anything more than what we just did… I'll still see you at school for the next few days though. I know this sounds strange, but I'm trying to protect you. I can practically see you rolling your eyes, Anderson… **_

_** That's all I have to say I guess. I'm just now realizing how awkward it will be at school now, but I'm still going to leave this note. I feel like it would be nicer if you had some sort of explanation for me leaving.**_

_**~ K**_

Blaine read and reread the words on the note. He kept feeling as though he was missing something very important. Blaine couldn't help but smile when Kurt called him out via letter that he'd rolled his eyes when Kurt said he was trying to protect him. He did in fact roll his eyes. He wondered what Kurt could be trying to protect him from. Was it Karofsky? No, he felt like there was something _more _to it… And what was this about Kurt moving? He'd never mentioned it before… Not that he and Kurt had been on those terms that they'd talk about their personal lives. Something was just… _off._ He completely disregarded the first half of the note. He'd never really felt this way for anyone else, but he was sure it couldn't be love. They'd only known each other for a week! _Fine_, he wouldn't deny he had feelings for the kid… He was just so confused. Blaine Devon Anderson didn't have feelings for people. Kurt seemed to be an exception… He shook his head away from those thoughts, storing them away for future use.

No matter what type of feelings he had for Kurt, he wouldn't be letting that Karofsky douche bag get away with hurting Kurt. He'd make sure Karofsky would think twice before laying a finger on Kurt. He got up and grabbed his cell phone, searching the web for the school's gossip page. Once found, he searched for contact information on the guy running it. He found Jacob Ben Israel's Facebook and wrote down his cell phone number. Exiting out of the browser, he then typed in Jacob's phone number.

It rang twice before a nasally voice came over the line, "Hello?"

Blaine smirked to himself, knowing that he'd be able to manipulate this kid just based on his weary hello, "Israel? This is Blaine Anderson."

"B-Blaine Ander- _Oh_… What can I do for you?"

"Meet me at the school in twenty minutes. I need some information from you." Blaine hung up, knowing that Jacob would indeed follow his directions. It was just getting dark outside, so he dressed quickly, making sure to add a hooded sweatshirt under his signature leather jacket before jogging out to his bike.

Twenty minutes later, he rolled up to the front of the school. He was met with a frantic boy who he recognized was Jacob.

Blaine held up a hand to silence what he could only assume would be a rant of some sort, "Cool it Jew-fro. I want you to tell me all of Karofsky's favorite hangout spots."

Jacob gave him a quizzical look, "W-what will I get for giving you the information?"

Blaine popped the knuckles in his hands, glaring at the boy who was nervously pushing up his glasses, "How about you get me the fucking information and you won't get your ass kicked?" The kid's eyes widened at that, "Seems like a fair trade if I've ever seen one."

Jacob kept blinking rapidly, opening and shutting his mouth like a guppy, "I- well he likes to hang out with his football buddies outside Breadstix. Sometimes… he and some friends will stand outside the ABC store and try to get liquor."

Blaine sighed, "Is he ever _alone?_" He didn't think that he'd be able to take on the entire football team by himself and he didn't have any friends around the area.

"N-no… _Can_-can I leave?"

"Yeah. Get the hell outta here. You tell anyone about this conversation and you'll regret it. You understand?" Jacob nodded his head before swiftly running off. Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fucking pussy…"

Blaine got back onto his bike and began the trek home. It was Friday night, so he'd have to wait until Monday to talk to Kurt… _No. _ He'd have to get in contact with him before then. He also had to figure out what he was going to do about the whole Karofsky thing. Blaine knew he'd need someone in his corner to help fight off the other footballers so he could take care of Karofsky himself. He was driving past a bank when he spotted a guy with a mohawk eyeing an ATM machine. Blaine remembered him and Sasquatch were friends with Kurt, so maybe they'd help him out.

He pulled up to the parking lot and hopped off his bike, "Hey, Mohawk!" He called, watching as the guy turned around to face him.

"Hey." He looked back at the machines once more before meeting Blaine in the middle of the lot, "'Sup, dude."

Blaine just got straight to the point, "So, Mohawk. From what I saw, you and Sasquatch are friends with Hummel." Mohawk nodded, "Well, I'm going to put that asshole stepbrother of his in his place, but I need some help. He's almost _always_ surrounded by his football cronies, so I'll need some back up. I don't know anyone around here and Kurt's not all that popular from what I can tell."

"That sounds sweet, man. I've been itching to get at that guy."

"No, Karofsky's _mine._ I just need you guys to hold off the others."

Mohawk seemed disappointed, but agreed nonetheless, "Sure, dude. I'll ask Finn about it. And you do realize my name's Puck, right?"

Blaine shrugged, "Didn't really care." He thought he'd heard Kurt use that name, but Blaine wasn't really paying much attention then, "What's Kurt's number by the way?" He inquired, holding out his cell phone so Puck could program the number in it.

Puck frowned, "I'm only doing this because Kurt's my boy. And I can tell he really likes you." He took the offered device and typed while he spoke before handing it back to Blaine.

Blaine was in the process of turning to go back to his bike, when he stopped cold, "How can you tell that?"

"Dude, you must be _blind._" Puck laughed before turning and walking in another direction towards a truck Blaine hadn't noticed before. He stood there for a few seconds before making his way back to his motorcycle in a daze.

Blaine arrived home not long after, kicking open the door and falling back against it. He glanced down at the floor and noticed the corner of a small notebook poking out from under the cabinets near his backpack. It didn't look like one of his, so he picked it up and opened it. Blaine flipped through the pages before landing on the last used piece of paper.

_**How will this end**_

_**When the two of us begin**_

_**Tangible confessions, written in blood**_

_**Waiting with baited breath for the flood**_

_**Where do I even start**_

_**The two of us are so far apart**_

_**Fate constrains as it**_

_**Tightens its reigns**_

_**Footsteps have been halted**_

_**Turned in a different direction **_

_**than where they started**_

_**Am I that hard to see**_

_**When I stand right in front of you**_

_**Where can I go for you to find me**_

_**Is there more that I can do**_

_**Where do I even start**_

_**Now that I'm falling apart**_

_**Destiny points in one direction**_

_**I have chosen a separate section**_

_**The hands of time move without heed **_

_**To what the world around it needs**_

_**It is too hard to fight**_

_**So I lie resigned as the clock ticks away**_

The notebook slipped from his trembling fingers. What did it all mean?

====================gLee=======================

"_Shit!_" Kurt cursed, rummaging through his bag for his notebook.

He heard his dad coming from around the corner, "Language." He scolded lightheartedly, "What's the problem?" He asked, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

Kurt sighed and plopped down next to him, "I lost my notebook…"

"So? We'll just go buy you a new one, kiddo. Nothing to be worried about."

Kurt glanced up at him, "You don't understand… It was more of a _personal_ notebook."

A look of confusion passed his face before he nodded, "_Oh. _ Like, a _diary_ or something." Kurt scoffed, "_Fine,_ fine. A journal?"

"Sort of, yeah." He admitted.

His dad huffed as he stood up, patting Kurt on the shoulder, "Well, I'm sure you'll find it somewhere. Now I know you've been working hard on your projects or whatever, but you're not skipping out of Friday night dinner."

Kurt sighed, "I wouldn't miss it, Dad." Burt affectionately ruffled Kurt's hair, which earned him a swat before ascending the stairs. He fought the tears that were threatening to fall because this would be his last Friday night dinner with his dad… He kept wondering why he didn't just end it right then. Kurt had several opportunities to just end it all, but he didn't. He thought it poetic that he'd die on the tenth anniversary of his mother's death. But times like these where he was forced to wear an artificial smile while Karofsky leered at him and Amber sent hateful glares his direction when his dad's attention was occupied… Those were the times when he just thought, '_screw it._'

"Kurt! Come on, kid. We're heading out." His dad called from upstairs. He glanced longingly at his bedside drawer where he hid a bottle where he'd accumulated various pills ever since he'd decided his fate. His phone buzzed just then. He pulled out his cell and unlocked the screen with a swipe of his finger to read the incoming text message.

**From: Unknown Number**

**To: Kurt**

**Friday, October 26****th ****6:23 pm**

**Courage. ~B **

Kurt stared at it for a full minute, not noticing the small smile creeping up on his face. Kurt saved the number as Blaine and pocketed the phone, running upstairs to join Amber, Karofsky, and his dad.

=======================gLee===========================

**From: Kurt**

**To: Blaine**

**Friday, October 26****th**** 7:48 pm**

**How did you get my number? ~K**

Blaine smirked as he typed out his response.

_**To: Kurt**_

_**From: Blaine**_

_**Friday, October 26**__**th**__** 7:50 pm**_

_**I have my sources, babe.**_

He lounged back on his bed, waiting for Kurt to respond. His mother had called earlier to let him know that they would be gone longer than planned. Blaine smiled, enjoying the fact that he was alone… Though he got a nagging feeling that he'd prefer to be with _Kurt _alone in his house.

**From: Kurt**

**To: Blaine**

**Friday, October 26****th**** 7:59 pm**

…**Did you read my note?**

_**To: Kurt **_

_**From: Blaine**_

_**Friday, October 26**__**th**__** 8:03 pm**_

_**I read it… Among other things.**_

Blaine didn't get a text back for a while, so he must have understood what Blaine meant by that. After about half an hour, he figured Kurt wasn't going to respond. He was slightly dosing off when he felt his phone vibrate next to him.

**From: Kurt**

**To: Blaine **

**Saturday, October 27****th**** 1:39 am**

**You found my notebook?**

Blaine sighed, turning down the backlight so that his eyes could adjust. He then got an idea.

_**To: Kurt**_

_**From: Blaine**_

_**Saturday, October 27**__**th**__** 1:47 am**_

_**Yeah, I did. If you want it back, you have to do something for me.**_

Blaine wasn't too surprised when he saw that Kurt was calling him.

"Hey, babe."

He heard Kurt sigh on the other line, "Can't you just give me my notebook back?"

"Nope." Blaine responded, popping on the '_p_'.

"_Blaine._" Kurt whined, "How… How much did you read of it?"

"Just the last page you wrote on… _But_," He cut off whatever Kurt was about to say, "If you don't want me to read anymore and you want your diary or whatever back, you have to do something for me."

He heard Kurt growl into the receiver, "I'm not sleeping with you for a _notebook_, Anderson."

Blaine chuckled, "Wasn't going to ask you to. Though if you change your mind later, I'd be happy to oblige."

Kurt let out a breath, "What is it that you want from me?"

"Well, there is this party tonight. I just want you to accompany me there."

There was silence for a moment before Kurt finally spoke, "You're kidding." He accused.

Blaine raised his eyebrow, "Is it that hard to believe that is all I'd want from you?" He asked, faking innocence. He really wanted Kurt to go with him. He felt like he needed to keep an eye on him for some reason. Also, if he got Kurt to have sex with him, that would be a bonus.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"_Fine._ I'll go."

Blaine smiled brightly, "Awesome, babe. I'll come and get you around eleven."

"You _do_ realize my Dad won't let me go out so late… So just text me when you get here and come around back."

"_Come _around _back?_" Blaine snickered.

"Shove it, Anderson."

"Shove it _where?_ _Around back?_" Blaine pressed. Kurt sighed and hung up on him. Blaine settled back into his pillows, smiling to himself. Maybe if he'd just get Kurt to let loose a little bit, he'd feel better.

**=====================gLee==========================**

**I really hope that you all liked this chapter! The poem that Kurt has in his notebook is something that I wrote myself. I hope that it came across alright! I can't wait to write the next chapter! I have a lot of things planned. Thanks for all of the love for this story; I really appreciate every review/follow/favorite I get. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Just a warning, there are spoilers for **_**Glee, Actually**_**. I was feeling angsty after that episode, so I decided to use an aspect of the episode for this chapter. **

**======================gLee========================**

Kurt rummaged through his closet, searching for the perfect outfit topper. He was clad in pure white skinny jeans, a light grey button up, paired with a black vest. A smile grew on his face when he found an off white thin scarf which he wrapped around his neck a few times. He glanced at himself in the full-length mirror on the door of his closet, turning around to check it from all angles. He pursed his lips, fixing his hair a bit until it met his standards. He then donned his heather grey jacket when he heard his dad talking upstairs. Kurt had thought he'd gone to bed earlier seeing as it was nearly eleven.

"I _know _that, Amb. How am I supposed to tell Kurt?" His dad sounded so _tired_. Kurt pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear Amber talking.

"Honey, just tell him what you told me."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "How do I tell my son that I have cancer?"

Kurt's eyes widened, jaw dropped. Amber was saying something else, but Kurt didn't hear her. _No._ No, this could _not_ be happening. Kurt stumbled down the steps, falling back onto his bed. He stared at the wall, his heart thumping at a rapid pace. _Fine_, he thought. This just solidified his decision. He was wavering a bit on whether or not he was going to do it… Now there was no doubt in his mind. No matter how much it hurt, he was going to hold off though. He wouldn't make his dad go through this alone. A knock on his window brought him out of his thoughts.

_Blaine._ He was lying on the ground next to the window, head in his hands, smirking. The second Kurt turned to look at him his smile wavered. His triangular eyebrows pulled together as he knocked again but more urgently. Kurt stood on shaky legs to reach up and unlock the window.

"Kurt?" Blaine maneuvered his way through the window, landing with a soft thud on the floor, "What's wrong?"

Kurt hadn't even registered the fact that he was crying, "L-let's go. I just want to go…" Kurt let out a sob, pushing past Blaine and pulling himself up onto the windowsill. He shivered against the cold wind, pressing himself against the brick of his house, closing his eyes.

Kurt heard Blaine shutting the window, "Are you sure you want to go?" His voice unnaturally tentative.

He opened his eyes to see Blaine's worried honey eyes shining in front of him, "Yes." A gloved hand took his and led him a few houses over where Blaine's motorcycle was parked. He waited for Blaine to get on before settling himself behind him, hugging him close to share in his warmth. Kurt ducked his head into the crook of Blaine's neck, breathing in the scent of mint and something that was just _Blaine._ He felt the rumble underneath him, so he just let his eyes slip closed. The wind whipped through his perfectly styled hair, but he just didn't care. His fingers were clenching and unclenching in Blaine's jacket as he rested his cheek against Blaine's shoulder.

It seemed like only minutes later, they were stopped outside of a large house. Lights illuminated the front lawn and the music was booming. He felt Blaine's hands patting his own, "We're here, babe." Kurt released Blaine from his hold, blushing slightly when Blaine took his arm and led him into the house.

He could feel the bass reverberating through his bones, heightening his senses. He and Blaine took their jackets off and hung them on the rack with the others. Kurt turned to Blaine only to find him scrutinizing his face, "I need a drink." Kurt yelled over the music.

Blaine nodded and pulled him over to the makeshift bar, "What do you want, babe?"

Kurt bit his lip, knowing he wanted something strong, "Fireball." Blaine raised an eyebrow, but grabbed a cup and poured a shot of the amber liquid inside. Kurt reached for it, immediately downing the liquor. His nose scrunched up at the burn, but he set the cup down again. "Another." Blaine poured one more and Kurt quickly brought it to his lips, reveling in the cinnamon flavor of the whisky.

"What's gotten into you?" Blaine asked while pouring a third shot for Kurt. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders and knocked back the alcohol.

"Are you having anything?" Kurt questioned as he scanned the various assortments of liquor.

"I have a feeling I'm going to have to be watching you."

Kurt whipped around, "I don't need a babysitter, Blaine."

Blaine crossed his arms, "Looks to me like you do." Kurt rolled his eyes, pouring a generous amount of vodka in a red cup coupled with a splash of orange juice. He took a gulp of his drink. Kurt knew that he was going to drink himself into oblivion that night. He was going to drink until he forgot his own name.

========================gLee========================

Kurt was steadily downing his drink. He knew that vodka tended to sneak up on you, so he kept a sharp eye on him. After he'd finished his cup and started pouring a new one, Blaine decided that he'd have to step in.

DEV's In the Dark came on and Blaine reached around, placing his hand on the small of Kurt's back and ushered him onto the dance floor. It was dark in the house, the only light coming from flashing colored lights someone taped to the ceiling. Blaine put his hands on Kurt's waist, pressing their bodies together. Kurt was smiling drunkenly, swiveling his hips to the beat. The lights were hitting Kurt just so, his eyes turning a vivid blue. Kurt started singing to the lyrics, his voice angelic and high, but held a sultry note to it. Blaine rolled his hips forward just when Kurt did, and he had to stifle a moan. Not that anyone but Kurt would be able to hear it. He felt Kurt's fingers tangling in his hair as he watched the beautiful boy let loose. Not being able to help himself, he let his hands slide down, gripping Kurt's ass in his hands. He leant forward, nipping at the lobe of Kurt's ear. Kurt tilted his head, kissing up Blaine's neck. All of the blood went rushing down south as he angled his face and crushed their lips together. He could taste the alcohol in Kurt's mouth as he slipped his tongue past Kurt's warm lips.

The song ended and Kurt pulled away, staring into his eyes for a long moment before intertwining his fingers with his and pulled him off the dance floor. He reached for his drink when Blaine stopped him, "Number one rule of party going, babe…" He poured the drink out, reaching for a fresh cup, "Never take your eyes off your cup."

Kurt poked a finger out, bopping his nose, "You, sir are like… like a knight in shimmerin' armor." He grinned goofily at Blaine, "A really _sexy_ knight." He leaned forward, his lips brushing Blaine's ear, "Will you make me 'nother drink? I gotta go find the bathroom." Blaine's breath shuddered as he nodded, watching Kurt walk away, swinging his sinful hips as he went. Blaine thought, _hell with it _as he poured himself a shot.

About five minutes later, not that Blaine was counting or anything… He decided he needed to go check on Kurt. Checking the first level, he concluded the bathroom must be upstairs. He made his way through the sea of moving bodies to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"-aine!" Blaine's heart skipped as he turned his head in the direction of the yell, "_Blaine!_" His eyes widened as he started kicking open door after door, "BLAINE!" He pushed one open, the door running into something solid.

Karofsky was standing there, trying to shove the door shut. He caught a glimpse of a very disheveled looking Kurt and that was all it took for him to be able to overpower Karofsky. "What the fuck did you do to him?" Blaine growled, pinning Karofsky against the wall, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"_Nothing!_" Karofsky placed his palms on Blaine's chest, propelling him backwards, "Don't touch me you fairy."

"Oh, I will do more than just touch you. I'll beat the living _shit_ out of you. I'm not going to let you get away with hurting someone I care about!" Blaine lunged forward, sending a jab at Karofsky's face. He stumbled back, clutching his right eye. Blaine then kicked him in the groin, watching with satisfaction as he crumbled to the floor, "That's just a warning. Fuck with him again, and I'll find you." He threatened. Watching as Karofsky shakily got to his feet and fled the room. He turned to face Kurt, who was swaying slightly in the middle of the room. "Kurt?"

He blinked lethargically, "I knew you'ere my knight."

Blaine sighed, smiling slightly, "He didn't like… _Touch_ you… Did he?"

Kurt shook his head, "Not to say he didn't try."

Blaine clenched his fists, "Let's blow this thing." He walked over to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his waist to guide him out of the room.

Kurt started to giggle, "_B-blow_ this thing."

Blaine stopped, facing Kurt and raised an eyebrow, "I'm impressed, Hummel." Kurt grinned proudly, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder as they walked – or in Kurt's case, stumbled- down the stairs and out into the frigid night air.

"Where're we goin'?" Kurt questioned, hanging on Blaine.

"I'm taking you home, oh drunken one." He teased.

Kurt stopped short, "P-please don't bring me home." Blaine noticed the tears misting in his glasz eyes.

"Is it because of Karofsky? I thought with your dad home-"

A sob broke out from Kurt's lips, "I don' wanna talk 'bout my dad."

Blaine was confused, but he didn't want to push Kurt, "What about your mom? Can you go stay with her instead or…?"

Kurt made his way past Blaine to his motorcycle, "She's dead."

Blaine mentally face palmed at his stupidity. He'd had an inkling his mother might not be alive, but he never knew for sure, "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Can we… Can we go to your house?"

"Yeah." Blaine settled on his bike, feeling Kurt press himself against his back, "Give me your scarf." Kurt unwound the scarf from his neck and handed it to Blaine, "I'm going to tie this around us so you won't fall off. I know you're drunk, so-"

"Bl'ne I'm _fine_." Kurt assured, though his slurred words didn't help.

"Regardless, just do it." Kurt frowned, "For me?" He huffed, but brought the material around behind his back and handed it to Blaine who tied it tightly around his torso, "Okay. Hold on tight, babe." Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's waist, "Just like that, gorgeous." _Whoa._ Did he really let that slip? He felt Kurt snuggle in further, so he decided that Kurt didn't mind. Blaine wasn't so concerned that Kurt would feel awkward as he was about the fact that he actually said something like that. Blaine never gave anyone _real _compliments. Besides lewd sexual ones, but this was different. This was more personal somehow. He started his bike up, ignoring the cold wind against his face and focused on the heat radiating from the… _gorgeous_ boy behind him. He smiled to himself, leaning back slightly and relaxing into Kurt's embrace.

Soon enough, they were parked outside Blaine's house. He reached down and untied the scarf before swinging his leg off of the bike. Kurt slid off of the bike, seeming to have sobered up a bit through the duration of the ride. Blaine took the scarf in his hands and wrapped it around Kurt's upper back, tugging on it slightly, watching as Kurt slowly let himself be reeled in by it. Kurt's eyes were darkened; only the rim of the cerulean blue was hinted along the edges of his lust blown pupils. Blaine could feel himself getting hard, his jeans becoming entirely too uncomfortable. He used his hold on the scarf to lead Kurt to his house, quickly unlocking the door and pulling Kurt inside. He pressed Kurt firmly against the door, sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. Kurt and he shed their jackets in the entranceway before Blaine helped navigate their way up the stairs, never losing contact with each other. Blaine shimmied out of his jeans while unbuttoning Kurt's vest and shirt, throwing them to the floor. Kurt fell onto the bed, scooting towards the pillows, staring up at him. Blaine was prepared to pounce when he noticed the tears forming in Kurt's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, concerned. He replayed everything back in his head, wondering what he might have done to make Kurt upset.

Kurt frantically shook his head, "Nothing, n-nothing…" He got to his knees, pulling Blaine back on top of him, stopping Blaine's next question with a needy kiss. Kurt's tongue tried to dive into Blaine's mouth and it took all of his self-restraint, which wasn't very much, to stop himself from giving in.

"Kurt, wait."

"Blaine, just… _Please_ just _kiss me._" Blaine was hovering over Kurt, gazing into Kurt's tear brimmed eyes.

"Nope." Blaine sat back on his rear, watching Kurt's reaction.

"I thought you were supposed to be eternally horny. What the hell?" The sadness in his eyes turning to hurt and a bit of annoyance.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Why did you look like you were about to cry the whole time we were making out then, Hummel?"

"Wh-what? I wasn't-"

"Don't even try to deny it. Was it me?"

Kurt let out an aggravated huff, "_No._ It's not… Please, Blaine," Kurt sat up, straddling Blaine and putting his hands on either side of his face, "Just… I _need_ you."

Blaine could feel a lump forming in his throat, "What do you need me for?"

Kurt leaned in, "I need you to help me forget. I don't want to think about anything except this… _Us._"

_Us._ Blaine thought. No, he can't think like that. Kurt was just emotional, he didn't mean it in the way Blaine was thinking he did. "I don't want to take advantage of you, Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Since when have you ever thought with anything but your downstairs brain?"

Blaine furrowed his brows, "Since _now_. _Fuck_, Kurt. You're making this _really _difficult. I'm trying to…" Blaine was at a loss for words. What _was _he trying to do? He'd never been the type to say no to such a willing participant… He didn't want to hurt Kurt. Blaine wanted to protect him. He wanted… _Shit._ Blaine was falling for Kurt Hummel… He wanted sex with Kurt to mean something more than just a hookup.

"Blaine-"

"No, Kurt… Let's just sleep, okay? We can talk in the morning." Blaine silenced Kurt with a light kiss. He felt him relax into the kiss while Blaine took advantage of his distraction and positioned themselves under the covers. Through the moonlight, he saw the tears start to fall down Kurt's cheeks. "Kurt?"

"It's not because of you." Kurt answered Blaine's unasked question.

"Come here." Blaine wrapped Kurt in his arms, feeling his shirt going wet and not caring in the least. He was going to find out what happened and fix it. Kurt was his number one priority now.

**=====================gLee======================**

**Let me know what you thought of it! I hope no one was disappointed that they didn't have sex this chapter. Trust me, it will happen. I just felt like it wasn't the right time. **


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine yawned, rolling over and feeling the opposite side of the bed only to find it empty. He peeled open his heavy lids, noticing that it was still fairly dark outside. "You've got to be fucking kidding me…" Blaine mumbled under his breath seeing Kurt wasn't in the bed with him. He sighed, rolling back over.

"What?" Blaine sat up, scanning the room only to see Kurt curled up in the armchair near his bookcase watching him with weary eyes.

He brought his brows together, "I thought you left…" Kurt let his eyes flicker down to his knees, which were pulled up to his chest, "Why are you over there?"

Kurt bit his lip, "Well, um… I didn't want you to feel awkward if I was still in your bed in the morning." He explained, flushing.

Blaine gestured for Kurt to come over. Seeming unsure, Kurt carefully stood. Blaine took in a sharp breath as his eyes traveled to Kurt's bare chest. Bruises were scattered along his ribs, some along his shoulders and he was sure there must have been more on his back. It had been too dark the night before that he hadn't noticed them until then. Kurt obviously heard him because he immediately wrapped his arms around his torso before looking around at their clothes, searching for his shirt, "_No._" Blaine watched as Kurt eyed him questioningly, "You don't have to cover up." He sat up further, reaching for Kurt's arm, which he pulled away from his body. Kurt shivered slightly as Blaine pressed a feather light touch along one of the more prominent bruises, "Is this all from Karofsky?" His voice was barely above a whisper as he guided Kurt down onto the mattress.

"Most, yes… Some were because I was too stupid to prevent them."

"_Hey,_" Blaine scolded lightly, "You're not stupid." Kurt let one side of his mouth turn up in a hesitant smile. "Why didn't you leave?" He blurted out, "Not that I'm not glad you're still here."

Kurt frowned, "I guess I don't really have anywhere else to go…" He started, unconsciously picking at his nails, "I mean, I could go home… I just… I just can't deal with that right now." His lower lip began to shake.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in his hand, "You can stay with me." Kurt seemed genuinely surprised, "Listen. Let's get some more sleep. It's _way_ too fucking early to be having any sort of conversations." He joked, gaining a small chuckle from Kurt. He nodded in agreement and sank down into the pillows. Blaine turned so that he was behind Kurt and pulled his body close, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. He felt Kurt sigh contently as both fell into an easy slumber. They could talk more later.

About two hours later, Blaine woke once more. He was pleased to find that Kurt was still there, snuggled into his chest. During the time that they were asleep, Kurt had turned so that his face was resting in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine was unconsciously running his fingers through Kurt's tousled hair, "Kurt?" Kurt stirred, groaning lightly as he attempted to bury himself further into Blaine, "Wake up, babe." Blaine shivered slightly when he felt Kurt's lips moving against his neck as he mumbled something unintelligible, "What was that?"

"Don't wanna wake up… _Comfy._" Kurt murmured.

Blaine smirked, knowing what would be sure to wake up sleeping beauty. He slid away from Kurt, laughing softly when Kurt attempted to sleepily drag him back. Blaine got on his hands and knees and crawled on top of Kurt, "Look up, pretty boy." Kurt's brows furrowed adorably. Blaine rolled his eyes and leaned down, letting the tip of his nose trail along Kurt's jaw. He heard Kurt let out a soft sound of content, leaning into the touch. His face turned slightly so that it was facing Blaine, his delicious pink lips parted slightly. Blaine dove down and captured them in a heated kiss. When he pulled away, Kurt let out a dissatisfied whimper as he attempted to follow Blaine's lips up.

His pale grey eyes opened, peering up at Blaine, "Not fair, Anderson."

Blaine gave him a peck on the lips, "Who said I was going to be playing fair?" He countered, smiling when Kurt pouted. His face got more serious a moment later, "We should talk, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened slightly before understanding came over him and he nodded slightly. Blaine rolled off the bed, helping Kurt up and both boys made their way downstairs. Blaine went to pour two coffees as Kurt took a seat at one of the bar stools around the counter. He set Kurt's coffee in front of him and leaned against the granite on the other side of Kurt.

"What is this?" Kurt asked suddenly.

Blaine was confused, "Uh… _Coffee?_"

Kurt shook his head, "No. I mean _this_." He gestured between the two of them, "_Us._ I'm trying to make sense of what we are… If we're anything at all."

Blaine hesitated. If he was being honest, he wasn't sure he knew the answer. "We're… We're _something_, I guess. I don't really know, Kurt. We don't even really know anything about each other."

Kurt nodded in agreement, "My favorite color is silver…" Kurt offered, "What's yours?"

Blaine smiled, staring into Kurt's unusually colored eyes, "Teal." He concluded seeing as though Kurt's eyes were always switching between blue and green, sometimes landing in between.

"Where did you go to school before McKinley?"

"Dalton. I got kicked out though, so my parents sent me to McKinley. Not even Anderson money could help me." He laughed at the memory.

"And how did you get kicked out?" Kurt asked the obvious follow up question before sipping some of his coffee.

"I rode my motorcycle through the halls of the school." Kurt eyes became comically wide before he burst into a fit of laughter. Blaine was captivated by the bell like sound of Kurt's laughter. Without thinking, his lips began moving on their own accord, "Has anyone told you, you have an adorable laugh?"

Kurt stopped laughing, a blush forming on his porcelain cheeks, "No." He paused a moment, "Where're your parents?"

Blaine stopped the motion of bringing the coffee cup to his mouth, "They are always out on business. They would rather spend as little time at home with me as possible… Not that I _mind._" Blaine finished by taking a gulp of the hot liquid.

Kurt reached over and placed a hand on his, "I'm sorry."

Blaine shrugged, "Nothing to be sorry about. At least I don't have to deal with them…" He sent Kurt a pointed look, "Which brings me to our topic of discussion…" Kurt pulled his hand away, wrapping both arms around his stomach much like he had done before. Blaine eyed the bruises on his shoulder, frowning for a second before rounding the counter and coming up to Kurt. He reached out, but stopped the movement when Kurt flinched slightly, "I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me." He spoke softly, moving his hand again and placing his fingers along the bruises. They were in the shape of a hand… "Karofsky?" Kurt nodded. "Why don't you say something to your dad?"

Kurt's body went rigid at the mention of his father, "He's… My dad's sick."

Blaine thought of all the implications being sick could mean, "How sick?" He asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Kurt took in a shaky breath, "_Very_ sick." Blaine nodded at Kurt to continue when their eyes finally met, "He had a heart attack a little less than a year ago. And- and last night, before you came…" Kurt wiped at his eyes, "I heard him t-talking to Amber… My stepmother. He said he has c-cancer."

"_Kurt._" Blaine breathed, pulling the now sobbing boy into his arms. "Kurt, look at me." His heart broke at the sight of the weeping boy, "How about you leave a bag of clothes here. Then if anything happens and you don't want to go to your dad, you can come here." He suggested.

"Really?" Kurt sniffed, looking so young in that moment.

"Yeah, really." Blaine rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's arm.

Kurt sighed, "I should call my dad… I should make sure he's not worried." Blaine nodded in agreement, grabbing the house phone and gave it to Kurt.

"You can… uh, _stay. _ If you want." Blaine offered awkwardly.

Kurt nodded, "That'd be nice." He gave him a small smile before dialing a number, "Hi, Dad…. Well, I had to leave early this morning. Rachel had a fashion emergency and you know how that girl dresses… I know, I'm sorry. I should have told you, but since it was so early… You _were?_" Kurt's eyes got wide, "When-uh… When did you wake up? … _Oh_…" Kurt smacked his palm against his forehead, "I- Well, I guess there's nothing I can really say then." Blaine raised a questioning eyebrow to which Kurt mouthed, _He knows_, "I'm at Rachel's house anyway, Dad…. No, her dads aren't home right now… She's uh- in the bathroom…" Kurt began pulling at a loose thread on his jeans, seemingly irritated, "What do you want me to do? …_Well, I can't make her shit any faster, Dad!_" Kurt exploded. Blaine couldn't stop himself from doubling over laughing at Kurt's outburst, "That was, uh… The TV. Yeah, some documentary about these _stupid hyenas_ that don't know how to keep their _mouths _shut…" He glared at Blaine who was recovering himself from his bout of laughter, "Riveting television… Anyway, I don't know when I'll get home… Yeah, I will. Love you too, Dad. Okay, bye." Kurt hung up the phone, "Damn it, _Blaine!_ We almost got caught!"

Blaine cocked his head, "_We?_"

Kurt bit his lip, glancing down, "I wouldn't mind being a '_we_'… Wow, that came out stupid." He covered his face in embarrassment.

"I'm sure we looked like a couple at that party… Why not try it for real?"

"Like, date?" Kurt asked timidly. Blaine nodded, "You really would want to date… _me?_"

"Why wouldn't I? You're _gorgeous_, babe… You have a witty sense of humor and you know how to deal with me." He sent him a wink, "_And_, I know your favorite color. That's dating one-oh-one."

"Speaking of the party… I believe you owe me a certain notebook?" Kurt held out a hand expectantly. Blaine rolled his eyes but went to fetch the book. He came back to see Kurt had moved from the kitchen to the den with a blanket wrapped around his bare shoulders, "Thanks." Kurt said as Blaine handed him the notebook and sat next to him on the sofa.

"So, that poem you wrote… It was really good, Kurt." _It was also very depressing…_

"Which poem?"

"There were more?" Blaine questioned, eyeing the notebook that Kurt was holding tightly against his pale chest.

"There were a few… And there was some other stuff, but… I don't know." He seemed slightly nervous.

"Read me something?" Blaine requested, giving Kurt his signature puppy dog eyes.

Kurt nibbled on his lower lip, "They're not very good…" He warned to which Blaine just gave him an eye roll. He flipped through the small, bound notebook before he found one he deemed acceptable. He took a deep breath before he began,

" When you stand on the precipice

Staring at your fate

You think of all that's precious

Before you see those pearly gates

Faces flash before your eyes

But all you can see are their lies

Hopes and dreams shattered at your feet

This demon inside you, you cannot defeat

Toes clench along the ledge

As you waver to and fro

You lean further over the edge

Close your eyes and go

As you fall into the abyss

You feel as though you're flying

Through all of the bliss

You know that you're really dying"

Blaine was in wonder as he heard Kurt recite his poem. The blatant sadness in his voice, the way he seemed to curl in on himself… These poems weren't just for fun. These were personal. "Kurt… Those poems you wrote- They're… I know that the whole situation with Karofsky and his mom, and also your dad being sick is horrible… But, are you-" Blaine didn't know how to say it. How do you ask someone if they're suicidal? Would he deny it if he asked?

"Things aren't going very well for me… It's just a way to express myself." Kurt shrugged.

"You know that I care about you, right? Like, I wouldn't want _anything_ to happen to you." He hedged, gauging Kurt's reaction. He sucked his lips in, looking anywhere but Blaine direction. _Fuck._ "Kurt? Kurt, please look at me." Finally, those glasz eyes flickered to his hazel ones, "I'll protect you, Kurt. You can come to me… Anyway, we're now officially boyfriends… So…" Blaine grinned, attempting to lighten the mood.

"We- we are?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Yup." Blaine leaned in closer, "Anyone tries to hurt you? I'll beat the shit out of 'em." He declared. "Are you still moving this week?" He asked, off topic.

Kurt let his mouth drop open for a second before composing himself. "Uh, n-no… No, I'm not. I'll being moving… later."

Blaine nodded, making a mental note of Kurt's strange reaction, "Well, that's good." He crawled over to Kurt, using the arm and the back of the sofa to support his weight, "That means we have more time together. I can think of a few ways to spend that time, babe."

"Oh, Mr. Anderson… For a while there, I thought that your upstairs brain had taken over." Kurt replied cheekily.

Blaine leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kurt's full lips, "That's what I meant by you knowing how to deal with me."

"Well, it _is_ hard work dealing with you… I believe I deserve some sort of a reward for doing so well."

Blaine tilted his head to the side, "You _do_, do you?" Kurt blushed scarlet, but nodded nonetheless, "Well, I think I can take care of that." He tilted his head down and captured Kurt's lips in a tender but powerful kiss.

They were so occupied with the other, that neither heard the front door open. Blaine let his tongue swipe along the seam of Kurt's lips, gaining easy access to the inside of Kurt's mouth. He could taste the rich coffee blend along with Kurt's own sweet flavor. His hand traveled behind Kurt, pressing their chests together.

"Blaine, we're- _Oh my God!_" Blaine ripped his mouth away from Kurt's to see his mother standing with her hand over her mouth and his dad with a scowl on his face, setting two suitcases down next to him.

His father stepped forward, "What the hell is _this?_"

**=====================gLee======================**

**Another chapter down! What did you think? Kurt's poem is another original by me. Hope that it was good. I wrote it for this story; so let me know what you thought of everything. Love reading all of your reviews and suggestions! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt swaddled himself in the blanket, attempting to preserve a slight bit of dignity seeing as though the Anderson's were now eyeing him with disgust, a look Kurt was all too familiar with.

Blaine's father stepped forward, "I _said_," His tone harsh, causing Kurt to flinch, "What the _hell_ is this?" The man's piercing hazel eyes scrutinized Kurt before boring into Blaine, "_Answer_ me, young man." Kurt peeled his eyes away from the older Anderson to Blaine.

Blaine's glare was one he'd never seen before. His steely eyes narrowed with his nostrils flared, "What does it _look_ like? I'm making out with my boyfriend." Butterflies assaulted the lining of Kurt's stomach when he heard that word. _Boyfriend._ He didn't have time to think on it, as Mr. Anderson was fuming not but three feet from him.

"I can see that, Blaine." Kurt could tell that it was taking a considerable amount of restraint for Mr. Anderson to keep from blowing his top, "You know how your mother and I feel… We acknowledge the fact that you're one of _those_ types of people." He gestured towards Kurt who at that moment wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die.

"We just don't want you going around flaunting it in our faces! And for you to bring someone like _him_ here…" Mrs. Anderson shot a fleeting glance in Kurt's direction, "Just… Honey, what would the neighbors think?"

Blaine snorted, "Fuck if _I _care what the god damn neighbors think!"

"_Language._" Blaine's mother admonished, turning and clinging onto her husband, "Maybe your little friend should leave."

Blaine stood, "He's staying here until he's good and ready to leave, _Mother._" Kurt noticed his fists clenching at his sides.

"Don't you talk back to your mother. We own this house. And if we want him out, then he goes." Mr. Anderson was standing over Blaine, his glasses sliding down his nose.

Blaine seemed about to protest, so Kurt quickly stepped in, not wanting to be a cause for a family fight, "It's fine, Blaine. I'll go."

"_Kurt-_" Blaine turned, seeming like he was about to challenge Kurt's decision.

He shook his head, "I don't want to cause any trouble." Kurt told Blaine before turning to his parents, "I'm very sorry for intruding. I'll just go gather my things…" He trailed off, signaling for Blaine to accompany him so that he wouldn't try to fight his point in Kurt's absence. Blaine sighed but acquiesced to Kurt's silent request.

The second they entered Blaine's room, Kurt was pressed up against the door, "Why did you do that?" Blaine's brows were pulled together, a look of confusion and anger present in his features. Kurt bit his lip, shrinking back a bit from him. Blaine let out a resounding breath, "Fuck… What I'm _saying_ is, why didn't you just let me handle it? I mean, I could have-"

"Could have _what?_ I don't want to cause any trouble with you and your parents, Blaine." Kurt slipped under Blaine's arm and threw the blanket off, searching around for his clothes.

A grey shirt was held out in front of him. Kurt took it gratefully and pulled it on, ignoring the soreness of his muscles. He went around the room, gathering articles of clothing as he went, knowing full well Blaine was watching him as he went. Once completely dressed, he turned to see Blaine had pulled on a pair of jeans and was now leaning against the wall, eyes trained on Kurt. "I don't want you going home." His voice barely making it over a whisper.

Kurt turned away, "Blaine-"

Kurt heard a loud crash coming from behind him. He turned to see Blaine had kicked his trashcan, the contents strewn across the floor. "Why did they have to fucking come home?" He growled, fisting his hair in his hands. His amber eyes flickered up to meet Kurt's and they immediately softened. "I'll take you home." Kurt nodded and closed the distance between them, twining his fingers with Blaine's. He gave a slight smile before leading Kurt down the stairs and out of the house.

After a quick kiss, Blaine sped away. Kurt made his way up the cracked sidewalk to his house. The door was unlocked, so he slipped inside and announced his presence.

His dad came stomping around the corner, "You feel like explaining, kid?"

Kurt nibbled on his lower lip, his gaze fixed on the carpet, "Not particularly, no." His father sighed, "It wouldn't make a difference anyway, Dad."

"The hell it wouldn't. I need to be able to trust you, son. And you going off and lying-"

"_You're _one to talk about other people lying!" Kurt's eyes widened at his outburst.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Burt folded his arms across his chest.

Kurt groaned, running his hand through his tousled hair, "Honestly, I think you know exactly what I mean." Kurt met eyes with his father. He didn't look as though he was going to give Kurt an answer, "How long?" Kurt breathed, willing himself to not cry.

Burt shifted his weight uncomfortably, "How long, what?"

Kurt leaned against the door, pulling his arms in close, "Please don't make me say it."

"Kurt-"

"How long have you known!" The tears were stinging his eyes, but he kept them at bay. He could let them out later.

"A few months… But Kurt, the doctors said that they caught it early. They said that I have a good chance at recovery." His dad moved closer, but Kurt just pressed himself further into the door.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

His dad sat on the bottom of the stairs, pulling off his cap and running a hand over his balding head, "Because lately… Kurt, you've been scarin' me, son. I- I don't know what to do. You've been withdrawn, moody, and I just- I didn't want to put anything more on you."

"So," Kurt stalled a minute, "These doctors… They say that you'll recover?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, still upset about the whole situation.

Burt nodded vigorously, "I'll be fine, bud. Don't worry about me."

Kurt gave him a halfhearted smile, "I'm _supposed _to worry, Dad."

"Leave the worrying to me, kiddo. Now, don't think I've forgotten about your little skip-out this morning." He warned.

"I know, I know." Kurt reached out and pulled his dad into a hug, feeling his father immediately respond by wrapping his large arms around Kurt's frame.

"You can come to me if you need me, Kurt." His father squeezed him just a bit tighter and Kurt nodded into his shoulder, hiding his face in his dad's shirt.

"I'm sorry." Kurt murmured into the flannel, breathing in the scent.

He felt his dad's fingers gently carding through his hair, "_Hm?_"

Kurt pulled away slightly, "N-nothing..."

His father's green eyes flicked between Kurt's, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered before giving his father a weak smile and hurrying off to his room. He sidestepped Karofsky's attempt to trip him and made it to his door, turning and locking it behind himself. Making his way down the steps and into his room, he went and flopped onto his bed. Kurt reached over and fumbled in the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out the small orange bottle. He laid back, rolling the bottle back and forth in his hands. The label that once adorned the bottle was now peeled and faded from constant touching. He did this every so often, just watching the various assortments of pills rolling around in the plastic container. Knowing that at any time, he had the power to end everything by just popping the cap.

He had no clue how long he spent downstairs in his room. What seemed like only a few minutes later, he heard his dad calling from upstairs, "Dinner!"

Kurt felt like he'd be sick if he ate, but he shoved the bottle back in its proper place and trudged up the stairs. Karofsky was currently stuffing his face with a roll while Amber was pouring a glass of tea for herself. The second she noticed him, her dark eyes narrowed while her lips turned up in distaste. Kurt's dad came through the archway and grinned when he saw that Kurt had decided to join them for dinner. He forced himself to have some input on the trivial dinner conversations. He forced himself to ignore Karofsky's sharp kicks from under the table, bruising his shins. He forced himself to choke down a decent portion of food before he finally excused himself from the table. Kurt went to his room, heading down the stairs and back over to his en suite bathroom. He took a short shower before pulling on a pair of sweat pants and a plain shirt.

'_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream, the way you turn me on._'

Kurt's face scrunched up in humored confusion, padding into his room and over to his phone. _Blaine._ He'd changed his ringtone to Teenage Dream? Kurt let out a soft chuckle before answering the cell, "Hello?"

"Hey, babe." Kurt went around flicking off the lights, "I was, uh- Just making sure you're alright."

"Ever the gentleman." He pulled back the covers on his bed, snuggling under them, "I'm fine." _Physically,_ Kurt amended in his mind.

There was a pause, "Okay… God, I'm going to sound like such a pussy for saying this…" He started.

"Spit it out, Anderson." Kurt joked.

"I'd prefer to swallow," Was his smart-ass rebuttal, "No, but seriously. Shit, I feel like I can't sleep without you here."

Kurt tried to hide his blush before remembering that Blaine couldn't see him, "I- I know what you mean." He admitted, shifting around on his bed. "We could just talk until we fall asleep?" He suggested, hoping that Blaine wouldn't think his idea was dumb.

"Alright… _Mm_, babe. What're you wearing?" He heard Blaine start to laugh, "_Okay_, okay… Yeah, that sounds- that sounds good."

The two boys kept talking about anything that came to their minds, Kurt having to endure far too many sexual thoughts thrown in by Blaine. He couldn't be sure who fell asleep first, but soon, reality was swept away and replaced by something much worse…

Kurt called out, writhing around on the bed with hot tears falling on his cheeks. He felt two meaty hands holding him down and a voice harshly speaking to him, but none of this registered to Kurt. He was still feeling the after effects of the nightmare… Finally, a well-placed jab to the ribs woke him completely. The first thing he noticed was the fact that Karofsky was on top of him, pinning him down with a hand over his mouth. His eyes bulged out as he began to struggle, "Shut _up,_ Hummel. You were going to wake up the whole fucking house!" Karofsky cocked his head, wiping at the tears on Kurt's face. Kurt jerked his face away. The fairly soft look in Karofsky's eyes darkened. Kurt started to make noise, trying in vain to get Karofsky to back off. "You know what, fairy boy? You're not even worth it. You look and sound like a fucking bitch. No one will ever want you. You think you'll be able to get better than me? You are _nothing._" He pulled away, spitting at Kurt before going back up the steps. Kurt lay there, shaking with the force of the sobs.

Who was he kidding? Everyone ended up leaving him in the end. Blaine wouldn't want to stick around to mop up Kurt's tears every time he broke down. Now that he knew his dad would most likely recover, the date would go back to being on the anniversary of his mother's death… Which was that coming up Thursday. What was the point of waiting though? Kurt wondered as he let his eyes drift over to his nightstand. He rolled over and pulled the drawer open, fumbling blindly through the contents before his fingers brushed against the cool plastic. He gripped the cylinder and brought it out into the open. Little did he know, Blaine had heard the entire scuffle over the phone and was on his way over.

Kurt took in a shuddering breath but put the bottle back nonetheless. _Thursday_, he thought. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep that night, so he ripped the covers off of himself and started pacing the room. Why did everything have to be so hard? What had he done to deserve anything that had happened to him? Was it because he was gay? Kurt didn't have any answers and that made everything far worse. He fell against his wall and let himself slump down to the floor, holding his knee with his arms. Tears streamed down his face with no resistance from Kurt. It wasn't like anyone would see him.

He must have dozed off because the next thing he noticed were fingers running through his hair and something solid but warm beneath him. His eyelids fluttered open, searching in the darkness. A soft voice was singing lightly, and Kurt had to strain to hear the words.

_Hey child, things are looking down._

_That's okay,_

_you don't need to win anyways._

_Don't be afraid,_

_just eat up all the gray and it will fade all away._

_Don't let yourself fall down._

Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Kurt realized he was lying with his head in someone's lap. He turned his head to see Blaine. His head was resting against the wall, his eyes closed. "Blaine?"

His fingers froze in Kurt's hair and he had to fight the urge to groan in annoyance. It felt good… "Kurt." He breathed, looking down at him, "We never hung up the phone… I heard a scream and it woke me up." Blaine explained, helping Kurt sit up, "And then I heard _Karofsky_." His voice lowering, a note of anger was clear in it.

Kurt flushed, "S-sorry," His voice was rough with sleep, "Nightmare…" Kurt let his eyes flash over to his open drawer next to his bed. Blaine followed his gaze and began to stand up, "_No!_" Kurt clamped his hand over his mouth before getting control over his volume, "No, I'll…" He didn't finish his sentence, instead got up himself and slammed the drawer shut. He stood there for a moment, his back turned to Blaine. A hand rested on his waist, rubbing circles on the exposed skin. He didn't turn though.

"Babe?" Kurt shivered when he felt hot breath at his neck, "Let's get some sleep." He suggested, placing open-mouthed kisses along the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt wanted to do _anything _but sleep. He didn't want to risk another nightmare like the one he had just experienced. "Kur-"

Kurt turned and gripped Blaine's hair, pulling him in for a searing kiss. Blaine might have tried to say something, but his words were muffled by Kurt's lips. He felt a burning sensation in his chest, almost like he might explode if he were to break contact with Blaine. He felt the other boy responding in earnest, letting out delicious moans when Kurt slipped his tongue past Blaine's teeth. Blaine maneuvered them onto the bed, bringing his leg between Kurt's and nudging it upwards. He then flipped over so that he was hovering over top of Kurt. Blaine sat back, flinging off his jacket and pulling off his shirt, revealing his toned chest. Kurt let his hands move forward, splaying his fingers across his chest.

"_Fuck,_" Blaine cursed, ripping off Kurt's shirt… _Literally._ His shirt was torn along the chest. Kurt couldn't think straight in that moment, so he'd end up mourning the loss of his shirt later. Though it was only a pajama shirt. Blaine leaned down, sucking along Kurt's chest and progressively moving lower down. Kurt was writhing beneath him, eyes scrunched shut in pleasure. "Kurt?" He finally opened his eyes to see Blaine was now watching him questioningly.

"Blaine…. _Please-_" He didn't have to say any more. Soon, Kurt's bottoms were off and so were Blaine's. Both boys were then nude and panting. Blaine ground his hips forward, their bare erections pressed against one another. "_Holy-_" He bucked up into Blaine, searching for more friction.

"Lube?" The question caught Kurt off guard. He blinked a few times before gesturing towards the bedside table. Blaine pulled out the drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube and box of condoms that Kurt's dad had bought him after the embarrassing sex talk, though Kurt never thought he'd end up using them. He tensed when he heard the cap pop open, his chest constricting. Blaine rubbed his thighs, urging them to open wider. Kurt let out a breath before relaxing his entire body, becoming pliable under Blaine's touch. He clenched as he felt a finger circling around his entrance, "_Relax_, babe." Kurt listened, calming himself. The digit plunged forward and Kurt let out a hiss at the stinging sensation.

Soon, he began used to the feeling until Blaine added a second finger, working both in and out. A third was inserted and he let out a yelp when Blaine crooked his fingers just so, "Oh, _God!_" Blaine shushed him when they heard a noise coming from upstairs. Kurt bit down on his knuckles to stifle a moan.

"Kurt?" His father called from upstairs. Kurt's breath caught in his throat.

"Is your door locked?" Blaine whispered tersely. Kurt shook his head, knowing that Karofsky wouldn't have locked it when he left. "_Shit!_" He slid his fingers out, Kurt whimpering at the loss, and stumbled around the room gathering clothes. Kurt threw the lube and condoms into the drawer, shutting it while pulling up his sweatpants.

The door to his basement room opened, letting a stream of light enter the room, "Kurt, it's time to get up." He watched as Blaine frantically looked around before diving into the closet. Kurt pulled the sheets up and over his body and feigned sleep when he heard the thumps of his dad's feet descending the stairs. He struggled to keep his breathing even when he felt the bed dip next to him, "I wish your mother were here." He muttered, placing a calloused hand on Kurt's cheek, "I'm at a loss, kid." He sighed before he moved his hand, shaking Kurt slightly, "Wake up, son. You've got that early glee practice this morning."

Kurt internally rolled his eyes. His father had no idea he'd stopped going to glee, "'m not going." He mumbled.

"Kurt, you need to see your friends."

"I see them around school..." He defended, though he knew it was a lie.

"Fine." His father sounded a bit disappointed, "I'm heading to work early, Amber is too. Dave had to go to some football meeting, so you're here by yourself."

"Okay, Dad. I'll be up in a minute." He assured, hearing his dad head back up the stairs. He waited a moment before sitting up and walking over to the closet.

Blaine was hunched over on the ground, fiddling with an article of clothing, "What is it with parents and cock-blocking?"

Kurt smiled, but wrapped his arms around his torso, suddenly feeling very exposed, "I've got to get ready for school."

Blaine pouted, "Aw, come on, babe. Let's just skip."

Kurt held out a hand, which Blaine grabbed and he pulled him to his feet, "No can do, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine growled in frustration, "Want a ride to school?" He offered.

Kurt flushed scarlet, "Y-yeah. I'd like that… Just, let me get ready." Blaine nodded, going and sitting on Kurt's bed. He felt eyes on him as he flitted about the room, searching for a decent outfit.

He started to go to his bathroom to change before Blaine cleared his throat, "Don't leave on my account." He smirked. Kurt just rolled his eyes and entered the bathroom to change. As he stepped out of the en suite, Blaine's eyes scoped out his body, "Yeah, I _definitely_ think we should skip."

"Come on, horn dog." Kurt pulled him up and they left for school.

They gained several stares from the student body as they pulled up to the school on Blaine's motorcycle. As both boys dismounted the bike, Blaine turned to Kurt with a mischievous smirk, "This should be fun." He said in an amused voice before pulling Kurt in for a tender kiss. Kurt could swear he heard a wolf whistle in the back of his mind. His head was swimming by the time Blaine pulled away. "See you in French, babe." He let his hand linger on Kurt's lower back before strolling into the building, sending a wink just before he went through the doors. Kurt brought his fingers up to his lips, reveling in the tingling sensation he felt.

"_Get it_, Hummel." Puck came up to him, holding out a fist. Kurt half-heartedly pounded his fist against Puck's. Figures it would be Puck to whistle at him and Blaine.

"_Classy_, Noah." He rolled his eyes at the use of his real name.

"Dude, why weren't you in glee?" He asked, walking with Kurt inside.

"Yeah, man. We've like… Missed you and stuff." Kurt turned to see Finn now walking along with them.

Kurt groaned, "I'm not coming back… I quit."

Puck rounded him, bringing the trio to a halt, "Say again?"

"I need to get to class." Kurt attempted to get past Puck, but Finn stood next to him, "Move."

"No, dude. You've been acting really weird lately. We're all worried about you." Finn said, speaking for the rest of the club.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "They _are_, are they? Well _that's _strange. Haven't seen any of them around lately… Sure _seems_ like they're worried." Sarcasm dripped from each word. It was true. The only people from glee that'd he'd actually had a conversation with were Finn and Puck.

"_Yeah_, but-"

"Noah, not now." The bell rang, "I've got to get to class. So if you'll excuse me." He ducked around the two, hauling ass to his first class.

He rounded a corner at full speed and right into none other than Karofsky and his football goons. "Heard you and another fairy getting it on this morning." He growled, taking a step closer, "I don't want that shit going on under my roof. Got it, _faggot?_" Kurt sputtered, his mind whirling to come up with a way out of the present situation, "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson, now won't I?" He was then picked up by two jocks and dragged into the boys' restroom.

**===========================gLee============================**

**So, thanks to **JMarieAllenPoe** for giving me the idea of having Karofsky coming to shut Kurt up after a nightmare. Of course, I had to have Blaine in on it. :) Let me know what you thought!**

**Oh, the song that Blaine was singing was: **The Great Escape – Patrick Watson

**I heard it on **_Struck By Lightning_**. That movie was amazing! **


	10. Chapter 10

"_Hi, you've reached Kurt. Leave a message._" Blaine slammed his fist down on the desk angrily, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the rest of the class. Something bad had to have happened. He'd been sending text after text to Kurt, and he's received nothing back. French class was almost half way over as he dialed Kurt's number once more, "_Hi, you've reached Kurt. Leave a message._"

"_Fuck!_" Blaine exclaimed, packing his things into his backpack.

"Mr. Anderson! Do _not_ use that type of language in my classroom!" She stood up from her desk, "And _where _do you think you're going?" She questioned when Blaine made his way through the desks.

"I'm leaving." He answered simply, not having time for twenty fucking questions with Mrs. Camel toe.

"No, you aren't. You have to ask permission to leave my classroom." She insisted, moving to stand in Blaine's way.

"You listen to me," Blaine started, "I _am _leaving this classroom one way or another. I wouldn't hit a woman, but if you fucking stand in my way, I might just make an exception for you." He threatened, his chest constricting as he thought of what could have happened to Kurt. Her eyes widened, but she relented, moving aside. Blaine ripped the door open, jogging through the halls. "Where are you?" Blaine asked under his breath.

===========================gLee================================

_**Two and a half hours earlier…**_

"What do you think we should do to him, boys?" Karofsky asked his cronies, clearly enjoying calling the shots.

"L-listen," Kurt tried, hoping to avoid the whole situation at all costs, "I didn't- _Nothing_ happened, Dave." Kurt used his first name, hoping to gain a positive response by doing so.

Azimio shouldered up to Karofsky, "_Ha!_ Looks like the little fag wants to try get on your good side, Karofsky." He closed in on Kurt, putting a finger under Kurt's chin, "Aw… Probably has a little homo crush on you." Kurt jerked his head away from the large football player.

Karofsky leaned against the bank of lockers, making a show of seeming deep in thought, "I feel like we should make an example of him… But I _also_ really want to beat the shit outta him." He pondered, "By a show of hands, who wants to beat him up and who wants to humiliate him in front of the school? Okay, who wants to beat his ass?" Kurt squirmed as some raised their hands, "And who wants to humiliate him?" A large percent of the Neanderthals raised their hands. "I've got an idea then." Karofsky sneered, an evil glint in his eye. He went over to where most of his teammates stood and told them of the plan while Kurt tugged against the hold of the two jocks. His stomach dropped when he saw the eager nods coming from the athletes.

"K-Karofsky?" Kurt stuttered, fear consuming him, "Y-you don't have to do this… Please." Karofsky rolled his eyes and gestured for Azimio to go and hold Kurt. The second he was loose from the other's grips, he attempted to make a run for it, only to be caught. He cried out as he was pinned to the floor, his chin connecting harshly with the grimy tile. Someone ripped his shirt off from behind and Kurt writhed around on the floor, "_Stop!_ Please-" He begged.

His hair was grabbed, shoving his face onto the floor, "Don't move." Karofsky's menacing voice was in his ear. He felt something being drawn onto his back before he was hoisted up and dragged out the side door and into the school parking lot. A large guy with long, black hair ran ahead and unlocked a white SUV. He tossed the keys to Karofsky who then nodded to the others. Kurt started to call out for someone, anyone to help him, but was silenced when a bulky guy punched him in the gut. He was pressed chest first onto the back of the vehicle, Azimio was tying his wrists to the top of the car while someone else taped his feet to the bumper. "Hurry up! Let's go!" Karofsky told the others.

Kurt felt the engine turn on and he began to panic, "Come on, please- Don't! What are you doing?" The car drove out onto the field where a PE class was in session, "Oh God." Kurt whimpered. He had no idea what they had put on his back. Raucous laughter surrounded him as he clenched his eyes shut, biting his lip to quiet his sobs.

Finally after a few rounds around the track, the truck stopped. Karofsky got out and cut Kurt down, letting him fall to the gravel, "You thought that was bad? Don't fuck around in my house again, or you'll get worse than just public humiliation." He got back into the vehicle and drove away, leaving Kurt alone and shirtless by the side of the school.

Kurt curled in on himself, choking on his sobs. Eventually he was able to sit up, his arms sore from being tied to the car. He was humiliated, defeated, and overall just _done._ Done with _everything._ Kurt climbed to his feet, peeking into the vacant halls before quickly rushing to his locker. He faltered a bit with twisting his combination in with his shaking fingers. Once opened, he pulled out the oversized sweatshirt Blaine had lent him. He pulled it over his head and slammed the metal door shut, leaving the school just as quickly as he'd entered it.

Kurt ran home, not even registering the chill of the day. No one was home, so he didn't bother composing himself as he fell through the door. Tears made his vision blurry, so he stumbled to his room, clumsily making his way into his bathroom. He pulled the sweatshirt up and over his head, turning and looking in the mirror. There, scrawled in thick black marker was a crude drawing of a penis. There was an arrow pointing down to his ass saying, _'insert here'_. Kurt gagged, placing a hand on the wall to support himself. His was literally falling apart. How could anyone do something so cruel? All of those students had seen him… Had seen what was on his back as he was paraded on the back of a car across the track. He grabbed a washcloth, wetting it and scrubbed at his back until it was raw. Unsatisfied, he threw the material against the wall. Kurt glanced at himself in the mirror, taking in the wild hair and tear tracks along his pallid skin. In an instant, he swept his forearm along the counter, knocking all of his products to the floor.

He left the bathroom, searching for his bag. He needed someone… He needed _Blaine._ Just then, he realized that his bag was in the boys' locker room at school. The backs of Kurt's legs hit his mattress and he let himself fall to the floor in front of it. His eyes caught on the partially opened drawer right next to him. Kurt yanked the drawer the rest of the way out and grabbed the pill bottle, and without stopping, popped the cap and poured some into his palm. He reached up and grabbed a bottle of water from the table and downed several of the pills. Kurt hoped someone would find his notebook. Then at least they'd find some sort of closure. He popped another pill, thinking of his father finding him… Then a pair of tantalizing golden eyes popped into his head. He closed his lids, trying to banish those damn eyes away. Those eyes paired with a brilliant white smile and curly black hair. _Blaine._ He was smiling at him with something akin to love in his beautiful orbs. Kurt could practically feel his warm touch on his body. The thought was enough for him to lunge into the bathroom, shoving his fingers down his throat and expelling the pills from his stomach. He was panting, tears stinging in his eyes.

"Kurt?" Through his hazy mind, he heard someone calling out his name. He was slumped against the porcelain bowl, listening to fast paced footsteps coming down the stairs. "_Kurt!_" Kurt moaned, gaining the attention of the person in his room, "Holy _fuck_- **KURT!**" Hands were frantically grabbing at him, pressing against his face, "_Kurt!_ Kurt, what did- _fuck!_" With all the expletives, he could only assume it was Blaine. "Please, open your eyes, Kurt." His lids were so heavy, but he wouldn't deny that voice anything. He peeled his eyes open, meeting those golden eyes. Except these golden eyes weren't filled with love, they were filled with panic, "W-what did you take? Did you throw it up?" Kurt nodded weakly. Blaine let out a shuddery breath and reached over and turned on the shower. Kurt felt himself being lifted up and then suddenly he felt water against his hot skin. He was lowered until he felt the tub beneath him. Blaine's arms encircled his body, holding him close, "You're gonna be okay. It's okay…. It's okay." Blaine chanted in his ear, rocking them both back and forth. He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince, himself or Kurt. He didn't care. Kurt let the darkness take over, his head lulling back onto Blaine's clothed shoulder.

**==============================gLee===============================**

**Short chapter, but I hope it was up to par. :) This will probably be my last update until after Christmas. So, Merry Christmas / Happy Holidays to everyone! **


	11. Chapter 11

"Wake up, damn it!" Blaine squeezed Kurt tighter, as if to share his life force with his boyfriend. He dragged Kurt's soaked body out of the tub. Placing two fingers at Kurt's neck, he felt his pulse. It was quick, but nothing too concerning. Blaine pulled off Kurt's jeans and went to his room, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and pulling them up Kurt's pale legs. Blaine also got himself a dry shirt and sweatpants and changed. He then lifted the light boy into his arms and deposited him on the bed, pulling the covers up to his neck and tucking him in. Blaine worried his lower lip as he thought of what else he needed to do. He pulled a sticky note from a pack and wrote a quick note saying that Kurt wasn't feeling well and that he was going to sleep early. Blaine went up the flight of stairs, sticking it to the door and then locking it behind him. He stood there for several minutes, just staring at the door. The sensation of being mentally torn in half caught him off guard. Half of him wanted to go and rip Karofsky to pieces, burning him to ashes for what he must have done to Kurt. Half of him wanted to go and hold the unstable boy downstairs. Hold him and never let him go. Keep him safe from evil and filth and horror out in the world. His fingertips brushed the cold doorknob when a broken sob was heard and his decision was made. Almost tripping down the stairs, Blaine made it over to Kurt who was curled in on himself making pitiful whimpering noises. His throat tightened as he kneeled next to him, letting his hand rest on the back of Kurt's head. "Kurt?" Blaine's voice broke slightly. He got up and crawled onto the bed, laying his head on the other pillow.

Kurt blinked his eyes up, watching him wearily before a sob broke out and he turned his face into his pillow, ashamed. Blaine hesitantly slid his hand over, taking Kurt's hand in his own. "I thought it was a dream." Kurt spoke, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Kurt, what the fuck did you do?" His harsh words softened by his light tone.

One red-rimmed glasz eye peeked out from the pillow, "I'm so sorry." His voice thick with unshed tears.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question, babe." He smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes. To be honest, he was scared shitless. Kurt hid his face again, "Okay," Blaine began, urging Kurt to look at him by stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb, "How about you start with what happened this morning after I went to class."

Kurt bit down on his lip, letting out a shaky sigh, "I-I _can't_, Blaine."

Blaine shifted closer, "I can't let something like this go, Kurt." Blaine was about to continue when he looked into Kurt's wide orbs and saw it… _Fear._ "I won't tell anyone," He started, watching as Kurt shifted his eyes away, "I won't tell anyone as long as you tell me why you did it.

"It was a mistake, Blaine." Blaine watched as the gears turned in Kurt's head, "I was… I was just looking for some pain meds and I- uh… I think I mixed them up?

Blaine stared right through his excuse. "I don't believe that for a second." Kurt faltered, "I think I deserve an answer as to why I fucking come to your house just to find you-" Kurt cringed as his voice grew louder, "Kurt…" He didn't know what else to say. What else could he say? Kurt wasn't communicating with him whatsoever.

"It was nothing…" Kurt whispered.

Blaine released Kurt's hand, slamming it onto the mattress, "It wasn't _nothing_, Kurt!" He sat up, running a hand through his tousled curls, "It _wasn't_ nothing."

"You already know how this will end." Kurt said in an eerily calm voice, causing Blaine to whip his head around to face him.

"_What?_"

Kurt sat up, settling against the headboard, "I wouldn't blame you if you left."

"What the hell are you talking about? You're freaking me the fuck out, Kurt."

Kurt wrapped his arms around his stomach, digging his nails into his sides, "M-maybe you should just go…"

Blaine let out an incredulous laugh, "You've got to be fucking with me." Kurt shook his head slowly, "You are breaking up with _me?_ After what you just- This isn't fucking funny."

"I'm not making a joke, Blaine." His tone holding nothing but seriousness along with a bit of regret.

Blaine felt a pang in his chest, something that almost felt like physical _pain_. He didn't understand why he suddenly had the urge to be sick… "Kurt, you just tried to _kill_ yourself."

"No, I-"

"_YES YOU DID!_ Don't you lie to me… I swear I'm going to fucking _kill _Karofsky." He growled, grinding his teeth together. "What type of punk ass person would I be if I left you when you- Wait… Why didn't you go through with it? Why'd you throw it up?"

"I told you, it was a mix up." Kurt remained adamant about the fact that he wasn't trying to kill himself. Blaine wasn't buying that load of shit for a second.

"Then why are you trying to get rid of me?" Blaine raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for Kurt's answer.

"It was a mistake to get involved with you… so close to when I'm… moving." Kurt shimmied around, seeming uncomfortable under Blaine's intense stare.

"_Moving_, huh...?" Kurt nodded, averting his eyes, "_Yeah_, not buying that either."

Kurt huffed, "Well, you don't _have_ to buy it. I-I don't want you here… I just- You have to understand that I'm doing this for you."

Blaine narrowed his eyes, creeping closer to the sad, pale boy, "And what if _I _don't want to leave?" He hovered over Kurt's body, his face so close he could make out each individual freckle that dusted Kurt's nose, "What if _I _want to stay right _here?_" The sky outside was darkening, casting the room in shadows. Hot breath intermingled between their close faces as Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine let his eyes flicker to Kurt's seashell pink lips, parted just slightly, _begging_ to be kissed. The atmosphere in the whole room shifted, the aching in his chest radiated outward towards Kurt as if pulling him in. His hand rested on Kurt's thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb. Painfully slowly, Blaine tilted his neck so that his lips pressed against Kurt's. From only just a touch of Kurt's plush lips, Blaine could feel the electricity jolting through his system. He cautiously sucked in Kurt's lower lip, massaging it with his tongue. Kurt let out a small moan, enough to encourage Blaine to continue on. Angling his body, Blaine moved so that he was directly on top of Kurt. Fingertips trailed down Blaine's jaw and he opened his eyes to see azure eyes gazing at him, a range of emotion flickered through those orbs before they settled on one he'd never seen before. Blaine let his thumb trace along Kurt's swollen lower lip before pulling his face in and devouring his mouth with a passion. Kurt responded in earnest, hooking his fingers in Blaine's curls to tug him closer. Hands scrabbled for purchase as Blaine rolled them over, pinning Kurt to the middle of the bed. He heard Kurt let out a gasp as Blaine leaned down and sucked at the pale expanse of skin on his chest.

"Oh, _God_- Blaine! _Please,_ just-" Kurt keened, involuntarily bucking his hips up as Blaine palmed him through his sweats.

"Just _what_, babe? Tell me what you want." Blaine hooked his fingers under the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

"Je veux que tu me baises." _I want you to fuck me._ Blaine's eyes darkened, his dick twitching at the sound of Kurt speaking in French and again to the meaning of those words.

"Oh mon dieu, _oui_." _Oh God,_ yes_._ Blaine yanked off his pilfered sweatpants, his cock springing up once released. Reaching out blindly into the drawer next to them, he rummaged around for the bottle of lube and condoms. He finally found what he was looking for after coming in contact with many other items and pulled them out. He popped open the cap for the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the substance a bit. He coaxed Kurt's legs open slightly before tracing a finger around his entrance. Blaine leaned up, kissing along the pulse point on Kurt's neck to relax him before pressing one digit forward. He caught Kurt's broken moan with his mouth, sealing his lips in a searing kiss. He worked his finger around before adding a second, scissoring a bit. Kurt's entire body was vibrating with need, small noises coming from his parted lips. After adding a third finger, he pulled out, smirking slightly at Kurt's dissatisfied whine at the loss. He paused for a moment, half way expecting to have someone interrupt them once again. They didn't have a very good track record with trying to get off without someone coming and cock-blocking them. Ripping the package open with his teeth, he slid the condom over his aching erection, slicking himself up with extra lube. Blaine glanced down at Kurt who had his eyes closed, dark lashes fanning over the flushed skin in the hollows under his eyes. He was beautiful. "Kurt?" Kurt's eyes flashed open holding that same look that Blaine had no name for, "Are you ready?" He laughed a bit at the ominous question.

Kurt nodded, "Yes, Blaine." He breathed, reaching out to hold onto Blaine's shoulders. Blaine lined himself up, pressing forward at a controlled pace. Kurt let out a light grunt, biting down on his lip.

"You okay?" Blaine asked worried. The fact that he was asking was so foreign to him. Usually Blaine would just ram right in and have his way with whoever he was in bed with. He didn't want to cause Kurt any harm because he cared about him… Those other nameless faces meant nothing to him.

Kurt took a deep breath, "Y-yeah." His fingers linked behind Blaine's neck. Blaine moved forward until he was completely inside. He waited for a moment, his arms shaking from supporting his weight and from the overwhelming sensation of being so close to Kurt. "I'm good." Blaine pulled out halfway before plunging in once more. He kept up the slower pace until he felt Kurt's hands trying to pull him closer, "_Faster._" He breathed into Blaine's ear and that was all it took. He fell to his elbows, his chest resting on Kurt's as he thrust his hips forward. Kurt grabbed his face, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Those lips were torn away after a moment, "_Holy mother of God!_" Kurt exclaimed as Blaine found that bundle of nerves that caused Kurt to come completely undone. "_Blaine_, I'm- I'm gonna-"

Blaine kept himself at that angle, hitting Kurt's prostate with each snap of his hips. "I'm so close." Blaine reached his hands behind Kurt's back, keeping their bodies flush.

Kurt let out a choked moan, arching his back up, "_Blaine!_" Kurt screamed his name, coming between their bodies. The sound of his name falling from Kurt's lips pulled him over the edge and he came more than he ever had before. White dots danced in front of his eyes as he came down from his high. "Je t'aime." Kurt whispered, so lightly Blaine had to question whether he'd heard it or not.

He pulled out, tying off the condom and throwing it into the trashcan. He methodically cleaned Kurt off with a tissue, wracking his brain around what Kurt had just said. Blaine laid down next to Kurt, "Do you?" Kurt blushed, nodding shyly. "I-" Blaine hesitated, gazing at the wonderful, beautiful boy next to him. His heart was swollen almost too large for his chest to contain it. Blaine also remembered that look in Kurt's eyes. That look that he couldn't place before. He knew what his response would be then. "I love you, too." He pulled Kurt into his chest, feeling Kurt nuzzle his face into his neck. Yes. He was in love with Kurt Hummel.

**=========================gLee==============================**

**Sorry this is so late coming! I also usually post earlier at night, but I wanted to post this the second I finished it! Let me know what you thought! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

"You okay down there, buddy?" Blaine's ears perked at the sound of the elder Hummel outside Kurt's door. Speaking of Kurt, he was snuggled into Blaine's side, lightly snoring. It was sort of endearing, but Blaine had no time to think on that fact. The incessant knocking coming from upstairs had yet to let up and apparently Burt wasn't going away without an answer from his son.

Reluctantly, he pried himself from Kurt's hold, shaking him slightly. "_Kurt._" He hissed, shaking him a bit more, "Wake up, babe. Your dad is out there and he's not leaving.

"Don't make me pop the lock, kid." Mr. Hummel warned.

Kurt had yet to stir. Blaine thought for a moment before leaning in and placing his lips to Kurt's. That certainly did the trick as Kurt's lips began moving with Blaine's. He pulled away before hearing a disgruntled sound coming from Kurt at the loss, "Sorry to leave you high and dry, babe, but you have to get up."

Kurt blinked lethargically, "Wha-?"

The door clicked open upstairs, "Fake sleep." Blaine spoke softly before going to Kurt's closet, trying to hold back a bubble of laughter at the irony of it all.

Blaine peered through the small crack in the door, watching as Kurt's dad came in and sat next to Kurt. The older man ran a hand down his tired face before placing the back of his hand on Kurt's forehead. He shook his head as if he knew that Kurt wasn't in fact sick.

"Kurt?" Blaine watched as Kurt made exaggerated movements as if waking up for the first time. Blaine rolled his eyes. He was going to have to teach Kurt how to fake sleep better.

"Dad?" He asked, yawning, "What is it?"

Mr. Hummel reached and flicked on the light, "You don't seem sick." He stated suspiciously.

Kurt frowned before letting his eyes flicker to the closet for a split second, "I'm feeling better now, Dad… I just- _uh_, needed a nap." He concluded.

"Do you need anything? I was just coming to check on you…" Burt shrugged, though his posture was still stiff. Blaine figured that Burt suspected more was going on with Kurt than he was letting on.

Kurt sat up slightly, "I'm _fine_, Dad." He said, giving him a placating smile.

The man huffed, rubbing a hand over his balding head, "I don't want to hear that!" He exclaimed. Blaine and Kurt both shrunk back at the tone of his voice, "Y-you're _not_ fine, Kurt. I don't know what to do!" He placed his head in his hands and Kurt stroked his back comfortingly. "_No,_ I'm supposed to be the one comforting _you_, Kurt. You have to tell me what's going on with you… I'm not leaving until I get a straight answer from you."

Kurt bit his lip, seeming ashamed, "_Dad_, I-"

"Let's go upstairs and we can talk over a cup of coffee, huh?"

Kurt blushed, "I'm not _dressed_, Dad…"

"You're not- _Oh_." He stood and started walking over to the closet, "I'll just grab your robe for you."

Blaine started to crab walk to the back of the closet, banging his head on the plaster behind him. Kurt's frantic voice cut in, "_NO!_" Blaine breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw the shadow halt just before Burt opened the door, "I mean- I'll get it. Just go upstairs and I'll be there in a minute."

There was a pause and Blaine held his breath, waiting for the inevitable. He reached up and grabbed what he hoped was a pair of pants which he promptly started to put on… _Unfortunately,_ the pair he happened to grab were Kurt's famous ultra-skinny jeans and it was a battle to pull the tight material over his thighs. He wondered how Kurt was able to fit in them with how big his- "Nonsense. I'm right here, kiddo." Blaine had just gotten the button done when suddenly he was face to face with a stunned Burt Hummel.

"Well, _I'm_ fucked." Blaine announced, causing a purplish hue to color the older man's face.

"Who the _hell _are you and _why_ are you in my son's closet?" He growled.

Blaine turned and grabbed a large robe and threw it to Kurt before holding his hand out, "Blaine Anderson. I'm your son's boyfriend." He smirked.

"_Boyfriend?_ What?" He turned to Kurt, "Since when?" Kurt was about to answer before Burt held a hand up to silence him, "Why are you _naked in bed_ and why was Blaze here hiding in the closet wearing your clothes?"

"_Blaine._" Blaine corrected.

"Don't care."

Kurt was now standing in a large black robe, seeming beyond uncomfortable.

Blaine stepped forward, "Well, sir. We can't exactly have sex with our clothes on, now can we?"

The purple shade only darkened, "I think you should leave." His voice was terse as he kept his eyes on his son.

Kurt looked to Blaine pleadingly, "Dad, can we just-"

"_No_, Kurt! You know I have no problem with you being gay, but I don't want any funny business going on under this roof! I wouldn't want your brother-"

"I don't _have_ a brother!" Kurt exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his torso as tears started to form in his glasz eyes.

Burt's expression softened a bit, "Dave is a part of this family, Kurt."

A small sob escaped Kurt's lips, "No, he is _not._ That- that _Neanderthal_ is _not_ my family. Neither is his mother." Kurt was starting to break and he looked to Blaine for comfort. Blaine moved past his boyfriend's father, enveloping the taller boy into a tight embrace, whispering assurances in his ear. Kurt's arms were pinned between them, still holding his midsection.

"Kurt?" Burt's voice broke slightly. Blaine never turned to look at him, only holding Kurt in the safety of his arms. He could feel the wetness of Kurt's tears against the bare skin of his shoulder as Kurt ducked his face into his chest. "I'll be upstairs…" Kurt's dad left them alone.

"Babe, it's okay. He's upstairs." Blaine cooed into Kurt's ear, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Kurt's breath hitched, "I-I can't tell him, Blaine."

There was a slight pause, "Just for curiosities' sake… Where is Karofsky?"

"Football practice." A note of disgust in his voice.

Blaine nodded, "Kurt, you have to tell me what he did and if anyone else was involved."

Kurt sighed, glancing down at Blaine's legs, "Why are you wearing my pants?" He asked suddenly.

Not being able to let an opportunity like this go, Blaine came back with, "I guess when I said I wanted to get in your pants, I took it a bit too literally." Kurt let a small smile grace his face, "Now, tell me what happened." And just like that, the smile fell. Kurt sighed and launched into the story. He told Blaine how they had cornered him and brought him into the locker room and that the entire football team had voted for humiliation rather than physical harm. Blaine winced when Kurt told him what they'd drawn on his back and how he was tied to the back of a car and paraded around in front of a gym class. "And is that why you…" Kurt nodded. "You never told me what stopped you from… from going through with it."

Kurt bit his lip, "It'll sound stupid."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Kurt, if whatever it was stopped you from ki- doing that to yourself, it isn't stupid."

"It was you." He whispered, hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"It was what?"

"Y-you… I just imagined your face and- and I knew I couldn't do it." A faint blush colored Kurt's cheeks.

"That's not stupid, Kurt… I- I love you." He said, though the words still felt foreign on his tongue. Though the feeling he got from saying those words was so right.

Kurt smiled, "I love you, too. I guess I have to go talk to my Dad… He won't leave me alone for long."

Blaine nodded, already formulating a plan in his head of how he was going to get Karofsky, "Yeah. I'll go then… Just, call or text me to let me know if you need anything… _Even_ if you think it might be stupid."

"I don't have my phone with me."

Blaine reached over and pulled a sticky note off the pad, scribbling down his number, "Then call me with your house phone."

"Thank you." Blaine sensed he was thanking him for more than just his phone number.

He leaned forward, pulling Kurt in for a kiss that showed just how much he loved him, "You're welcome." He gestured to the paper in Kurt's hands, "Call me."

"Got it." Blaine smiled and opted for leaving through the window so he could avoid being sucked into any awkward conversations with the Hummel patriarch. Once outside, he pulled out his phone and found Jacob Ben Israel's number from he recent calls list.

"Hello?"

"I need the phone numbers of Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson… Don't keep me waiting." He hung up the phone, dialing another number as he walked over to his haphazardly parked bike, "Hey, Wes. I need a favor from you and any other Warbler you can get." He hopped onto his motorcycle. He'd need some serious back up when confronting the football team and Karofsky… Though Karofsky would be_ his _and his alone to deal with. "Gather up the fight club."

**=========================gLee==============================**

**What did you think? It's kind of shorter than some of the other chapters, but yeah… The fight is coming up for the next chapter and I wanted to keep it separate. There aren't many more chapters, so stay tuned! :) **

**If you're so inclined, check out my new story, **Disenchanted**!**

www. fanfiction s/8855899/1/Disenchanted** (Just remove the spaces!)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello?"

"This is Blaine Anderson. You're good friends with Kurt, right?"

"Yeah… Why?" The tall teen questioned.

Blaine turned off his bike, eyeing the football team creating formations on the field, "I need your help with something, Finn."

"Is it about Kurt?" Another person asked.

"Who's that and _why_ the fuck can he hear what we're talking about?" Blaine growled into the phone, not in the mood to deal with any bullshit.

"Oh, it's just Puck." Finn explained.

"Good. I was about to call him too. Anyway, I need you and your rag tag team of gleeks to get your asses to school. I'm about to beat Karofsky's ass and I need some back up to keep the other Neanderthal's off of me."

"We're in, dude. We are in glee practice right now, but I think that Puck and I can slip out. I don't know about everyone else."

"Yeah, don't care. Just get out here. I'm by the senior parking lot near the field." Blaine told them before hanging up the phone and wrapping his fists with boxing tape.

About five minutes later, the gangly, tall teen along with Mohawk came jogging out to meet him. "Is it just us three?" Finn asked.

"Who cares, dude. I want to beat their asses if they messed with my boy." Puck beat his fist into his palm, glaring out onto the field.

"_Hey!_" Blaine turned to see Wes giving him a cocky smile followed by a group of about ten other guys, all dressed in sweats following the Dalton colors.

"Hey, man." Blaine went up to him and pounded his fist with Wes before nodding to the others. "Okay, guys. See number seven over there?" Blaine pointed to Karofsky who was tackling one of the other jersey-clad guys, "He's mine. I just need you all to keep everyone else off of me while I beat the pulp out of him."

Jeff was bouncing up and down with anticipation as Finn and Puck came up behind Blaine, "Not that I really care, but why do you have a beef with him?"

Blaine's eyes darkened, "He's been making my boyfriend's life a living hell and I'm not going to let that bastard get away with it anymore." Blaine was getting impatient. He wanted to throttle the meathead.

Cole, one of the members of the fight club Blaine created tied his dark hair up in a tie, "Well, come on then. Let's go kick some ass!" He grinned.

Apparently it was a student-conducted practice, so the beastly coach wasn't present. All the better for what Blaine was planning, "Hey, Karofsky!" Blaine called, baring his teeth in a menacing grin.

Karofsky stopped his play, turning and pulling off his football helmet. None of the football players were wearing their padding, just their helmets which made things that much easier. "What do you want, butt pirate? Like watching us tackling each other you pervert?"

"Enough of the foreplay, Karofsky. You and me, right now." Blaine rolled his shoulders and popped his neck.

Karofsky laughed, "Are you fucking_ kidding me?_ It would be like beating up a _girl!_" The other footballers joined in on the laughter.

"I assumed that beating up girls would still be on the level you're at, Karofsky." Puck spoke, causing the glare Karofsky was aiming at Blaine to shift to the mohawked teen.

"Come on, Karofsky." Blaine shifted the attention back to himself, "Unless you're too afraid to fight me."

Karofsky's nostrils flared, looking like a raging bull, "You little _bitch._" He hurled himself forward, making the first move. Blaine ducked the attempt, driving an elbow into his midsection. When Karofsky was doubled over, holding his belly, Blaine grabbed the neck of his jersey and pulled him to the turf.

"Get that punk off of him!" Someone called. Blaine didn't have to turn to know that the others would have his back. There was some commotion and he heard a fist connecting with flesh and that was all it took. The whole field erupted into a massive fight, but Blaine only had eyes on Karofsky.

Blaine jumped onto Karofsky, pressing his knee into the larger teens gullet, "This is for my boyfriend." Blaine thrust his fist into Karofsky's jaw before thrown off balance and turned so his back was on the ground and Karofsky was hovering over top of him.

"Kurt's _mine._" He spat, wrapping his thick fingers around Blaine's throat. "You keep your faggy hands away from him."

Blaine wiggled himself down a bit and kicked his legs up, wrapping his ankles around Karofsky's neck and wrenching him back. One of the football players must have gotten past the line of defense and grabbed Blaine from behind, pulling him away from Karofsky. Finn moved in and kicked the legs out from under the footballer, nodding his head to Blaine before going back after the fallen teen. Blaine turned to see Karofsky was back on his feet, wiping some blood that was dribbling down his chin. "Kurt is_ not _yours." Blaine glowered at the taller guy, "He's _all_ mine. And I mean _all_ of him." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively to make sure Karofsky got the message.

His eyes widened, "Are you fucking kidding me? You fucked the boy that I _love?_" He screamed. All went silent on the field. Karofsky's eyes widened, "I mean-" His face turned red. Everyone was staring straight at Karofsky.

"How can you say you love him when you treat him like shit?" Blaine asked, truly curious but not letting his guard down. The fighting behind him had all but ceased as they waited for Karofsky's response.

Karofsky just shook his head and ran forward, tackling Blaine to the ground. He screamed at him, punching to punctuate each word, "I'm. Not. A. _Fag!_"

Blaine used all of his strength to push the large guy off of him, kneeing him in the groin and punched him repeatedly in the chest along with a few well placed knocks to his face, "I'm going to tell you this one time and one time only." Blaine grabbed the collar of Karofsky's shirt and pulled him close, "You even look at my boyfriend funny, and you don't even _want_ to know what I'll do to you." He threatened, sending a jab to his temple, promptly knocking him out. Blaine sat back, panting as he glanced up at the crowd of teenage boys watching him, "Same goes for all of you." Blaine got to his feet and started walking away, Finn, Puck, and the guys from Dalton all following behind. He got to his motorcycle, glancing at the shiner Puck had below his eye and the split lip Finn was sporting, "I'll let Kurt know you two truly care about him." He turned to the Dalton boys, "Thanks guys. I owe you." He kick started his bike and peeled out of the parking lot, heading to Kurt's house, not wanting to deal with the aftermath of the fight. He'd need to have a talk with Burt Hummel about his stepson and wife. He wouldn't leave Kurt alone to do it, just incase Kurt decided he wasn't going to really tell the truth about what was going on in the house… And if he knew Kurt, he would be downplaying the entire situation.

**=========================gLee=========================**

**Short chapter, yes… I just wanted to get this out since I've been spending a lot of my time updating my other story, Disenchanted. I've been obsessed with writing it, so I've been neglecting this story. I knew it would happen! This is why I need to stick with only one story at a time… Haha. I think there will only be two more chapters, so I hope you've all enjoyed the ride! **


	14. Chapter 14

"_Kurt?_" Blaine called into the house when he walked in.

Burt came around the corner from the kitchen, "Hey, kid."

Blaine studied his appearance, "Did you and Kurt talk?" He raised an eyebrow, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah," Burt signaled for Blaine to follow him back into the kitchen, so Blaine obliged, glancing around for any sign of Kurt. "He told me that he and Karofsky weren't really getting along too well."

Blaine took a seat, waiting for Burt to continue speaking, "Is that _all_ he said?" He asked, though he should know better than to be surprised.

Burt furrowed his brow, pulling out the chair across from Blaine, "Well, _yeah_…" He half shrugged.

Blaine sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Great." Now he was going to have to tell Burt everything. "There's mor-"

"Blaine!" He'd recognize that voice from anywhere. Kurt was staring wide eyed at his face before rushing over and kneeling in front of him. One pale hand reached up and caressed the tender bruise that was no doubt forming along his cheekbone, "Are you hurt anywhere else?" He questioned. His brilliant blue eyes searched his face and body for any visible injuries.

Blaine caught his hand, and leaned into the touch, "I'm fine, babe." Kurt's face colored a delicious shade of red as his eyes flickered towards his dad and back.

"Okay." Kurt breathed, a smile pulling slightly at his lips. "Hope he looks worse than you do."

"You have no idea." Blaine winked before pulling Kurt up. Kurt smiled down on him before pulling out a chair next to him, placing his hand on Blaine's leg.

"Is anyone going to tell me what all this is about?" Burt griped from across the table, seeming agitated that he was out of the loop.

Blaine glanced at Kurt, seeing the calm turn to realization in his eyes. He turned almost pleading eyes to look at Blaine. Blaine gave a subtle nod and their silent communication was over. Kurt clearly was afraid that Blaine would tell his father about his aborted suicide attempt and Blaine had let him know he wouldn't. "There is more than just Kurt and Karofsky not getting along."

Burt looked to Kurt for him to continue from where Blaine left off, but Kurt just ducked his head. Blaine took Kurt's hand in both of his, squeezing gently in an assuring gesture. Kurt finally sighed and looked up to meet Burt's eyes, "I-I didn't want to say anything before…" He started, voice shaking slightly, "You were so _happy_, Dad. I c-couldn't take that away from you."

"Son-"

"_Just-_" Kurt held up a hand to stop his father from talking, "If I don't say this now," Kurt glanced at Blaine, "I might never be able to." Burt nodded his head, "Karofsky and Amber aren't who they seem… Amber is homophobic and Karofsky-" Kurt stopped.

Blaine knew that Kurt wouldn't be able to tell his father about what Karofsky did to him since he didn't believe in outing someone before they were ready, but Blaine on the other hand didn't give a shit about Karofsky, "Karofsky's gay."

Kurt zigged right when he thought he was about to zag as he nodded his head in agreement, "He's been… Sexually harassing me for a while."

Burt gripped the table with both hands, "Did he…?" He trailed off suggestively.

"_No-_ God, no… He just… He's kissed me when I didn't want him to and he's _tried_ more." Kurt glared at the grains in the wooden table, seemingly trying to keep his breathing in check. Blaine reached out and wrapped an arm around Kurt's tense shoulders, which sagged under the touch.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Burt's voice wasn't angry per se, but he was clearly upset.

Kurt bit down on his lip, "I couldn't. You were so happy, Dad. Who am I to take that away from you?"

"You're my _son!_ I'd spend my whole life with no one other than you because you're more important to me than _anything._ Kurt, I_ love_ you." Burt stood and engulfed Kurt into a hug. Blaine had removed his arm when he saw Burt moving, but Kurt took his hand as he hugged his father. "Don't you _ever_ think I'd pick anything over you. If _you're_ not happy, _I'm_ not happy."

"I'm s-sorry, Dad." Kurt cried into his dad's shoulder. Blaine felt like he was invading some personal moment, but Kurt's hold on his hand was strong and unyielding. They pulled away at the same time, "I didn't want you to resent me."

"Listen," Burt took a chair and pulled it over to his son, "You have to tell me _everything. _ I won't judge you or be upset with you…" Burt seemed close to tears as he cleared his throat, "But I _need _you to talk to me, son."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. Blaine tried to send him some strength through his hand; hoping just being there would help Kurt. And in the end, it did. Kurt broke down and told his father everything. Some things Blaine had known about, and some… Blaine wanted to go back and beat the shit out of Karofsky again. He told his dad about Amber and some of the horrible things she's told him. Blaine shut his eyes and breathed deeply, his hand still encased in both of Kurt's. "I'm sorry." Kurt whispered after a moment.

Burt shook his head, "No, _I'm _sorry. I'm sorry for bringing that trash into my house. I should have known, Kurt. I'm so damn sorry." He placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder before leaving the room.

There was some banging around and Kurt turned his face into Blaine's shoulder. He rubbed his back as he watched Burt walking around, filling suitcases with what looked like Amber's things. "Kurt? Why don't we go upstairs and grab Karofsky's suitcase and some trash bags?" Kurt pulled away slightly, looking at him with a confused expression, "I think your dad's packing that bitch's clothes and things, so we might as well do the same with the Neanderthal's shit." Kurt glanced over Blaine's shoulder for a minute before nodding and wiping his eyes. Blaine took his hand and they walked up to Karofsky's room. Blaine immediately began tearing down the posters of football teams as Kurt threw his clothes onto the bed.

Soon enough, Burt came upstairs with some trash bags only to see that the room was mostly cleared. He looked at Blaine and gave a small smile, "Glad we're on the same page, kid."

After a few hours, the entire place was cleared of Amber and Karofsky's things and everything was thrown out onto the lawn. Blaine and Kurt were cuddled up on the couch, picking at their food as they watched some TV with Burt. There was a knock at the door, followed by some shrill yelling from Amber. Kurt tensed up next to Blaine as the yelling became louder, pairing with Karofsky's deep voice. Burt just turned up the volume and settled back into his recliner.

**========================gLee=========================**

**Next chapter will be the last! I hope that y'all have liked this story! I've had a great time writing it. I've put up a poll on my profile so anyone who wants to vote for what I write next can vote there. That's how I started to write this fic! I'm still working on my other fic, Disenchanted, so once that's almost done I will start on the winner of the poll. Thanks for all the love for this story! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"**Burt!**" Kurt shrunk back at the shrill scream of his father's name. Amber was not taking the hint and neither was Karofsky. Kurt looked to his father who kept turning the volume up on the television in an attempt to drown out the noise from outside.

Eventually, Burt slammed the remote down and heaved himself up, walking to the front door. He heard his father open the door, "Do you not know how to take a _hint?_ You and your son aren't allowed back inside my house." He growled. Kurt peeked over Blaine's curly head of hair to see an irate Amber standing just outside the door next to Karofsky. He held back a smirk when he saw the state the large boy was in after Blaine had gotten to him.

"Burt, honey-" She started, only to be cut off by his father.

"_No._ Just, don't. Kurt told me about the awful things you've said to him about who he is." Kurt colored when she turned her dark eyes on him and _damn_ if looks could kill… "And that _monster_ has been harassing my boy for_ God_ knows how long. Do you _really _think I'd let you into my house after the things I've heard?" His voice was incredulous.

Amber straightened her back, calming her eyes and looking back to Burt, "He must be _confused,_ dear. I have been nothing but _nice_ to Kurt. And my son would never-"

"Never try to _force himself_ on my boy?" Burt yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Karofsky.

That fact threw Amber for a loop and he felt a sick satisfaction at the disgust and surprise on her face, "F-force himself on-… My son's not a _faggot!_" She whipped her head to face Kurt, "You little_ homo!_" Amber tried to push through the door, "It's _your _fault! You must have done something to him!"

He felt Blaine start to move to get up, but halted his movements when Kurt tried and failed to bite back a whimper at his stepmother's words. "Don't listen to that _bitch,_ Kurt." Blaine spoke loud enough for Amber to hear. He turned his head so that Kurt was looking into his eyes, "She's a fucking psycho. Same goes for her son." Kurt nodded, pressing his face into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I'll call the police if you don't _grab _your things and _get off_ my property. You'll be getting divorce papers soon." Burt finished by slamming the door in her face. He walked back into the den, wiping a hand down his weary face, "I'm going to get some shut eye…" Kurt and Blaine nodded. Burt glanced at Blaine and how he was body was curved slightly in a protective stance around Kurt, "I guess you could stay here, kid." He looked from Blaine to Kurt and then back, "It might be a good idea." He placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder briefly before walking up the stairs.

Kurt sighed once they were alone, "This is all my fault." He mumbled into Blaine's shoulder.

"Don't say that, Kurt." Blaine shifted so that Kurt could look into his golden eyes, "Nothing is your fault. _Nothing._" He spoke with such conviction, Kurt couldn't help but believe him. He leaned in slightly, watching Blaine's eyes before he pressed their lips together. Before he knew it, Blaine had let out a growl and turned them so that Kurt was lying on the sofa with Blaine pinning him down, "_Fuck_, Kurt." He moved so that his lips were connecting with Kurt's neck, sucking in the skin.

Kurt held back a moan by biting his lip, "Bedroom." He managed to get out and Blaine jumped up, pulling Kurt with him down to Kurt's room. Blaine stopped for a second once they were downstairs with the door safely locked, "Top or bottom?" He whispered along Kurt's clavicle, causing him to violently shudder.

"I thought I was supposed t-to be the bottom…" Kurt breathed, confused.

Blaine pulled away completely, "What are you talking about?"

"W-well… I'm more effeminate so I just thought that you're supposed to top all the time or something." Kurt flushed.

Blaine sighed, "Kurt, you're a _man._" He palmed him through his jeans to make his point, sending a jolt of pleasure through his system, "And maybe you could use a little bit of control in your life. Come on, babe." He leaned in, nipping at Kurt's earlobe, "Fuck me."

Kurt blinked several times, "You're sure?"

Blaine nodded, "I want you to experience everything… And _I'd _like to experience all of _you._" He reached out and ripped open Kurt's shirt, letting it fall to the ground before licking a strip from his navel all the way up to one of his nipples. Kurt let out a small moan when Blaine sucked one of the buds into his mouth while rolling the other in his fingers. Kurt was painfully hard, his jeans making it very uncomfortable for him to stand. Blaine seemed to pick up on Kurt's discomfort and made quick work of the rest of both of their clothes. Kurt reached into his side drawer and pulled out the lube and condoms before glancing over to see Blaine already lying out on the bed. The hazel-eyed boy sent him a wink, causing Kurt's heart to speed up.

"Okay…" Kurt started as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers before tracing Blaine's entrance.

Blaine let out a guttural moan when Kurt pressed on finger in, "Fuck." Kurt reached up and stroked Blaine's erection as he inserted another finger. Soon, Blaine was squirming beneath his touch, "_Shit_, babe. You keep doing that and I'm gonna cum." Kurt pulled out his fingers and opened the condom wrapper with shaking hands before sliding it over his hardness.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked, unsure. Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt down onto him. Kurt shuddered as he started to press forward into Blaine. He was trying to go slow, like Blaine had for him, but apparently Blaine had different plans. Blaine shoved his body down, causing Kurt to bottom out with a groan.

He waited a second before Blaine spoke, "Fuck. _Move,_ Kurt." Kurt did as he was told, pulling almost all the way out before pressing back in. "_God_, yes." He moaned, digging his stubby nails into Kurt's back. Soon, Kurt picked up a rhythm, moving swiftly in and out of Blaine. "Faster." Kurt obliged, angling his hips just so. He heard Blaine let out a noise, but Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's to muffle the noise to keep from waking up his father. He was nice enough to let Blaine stay and he didn't think he'd take too kindly to them having sex downstairs whilst he slept. Kurt could feel that he was on the edge, so he reached between them and started pumping Blaine's erection. Soon enough, Blaine came with a stifled howl that sounded suspiciously like Kurt's name. It didn't take much for Kurt to finally let go, his orgasm creating spots along his vision with its intensity. He fell onto Blaine's chest with a slap, panting and breathing the musky scent. "Holy fuck, babe." Blaine said with a slight laugh.

Feeling a bit self-conscious, Kurt pulled out, falling to his side, "Was that good?" He questioned timidly.

He felt Blaine roll over and put a hand on his face, prompting him to open his eyes. Once Kurt did, he smiled down on him, "Yeah, babe. That was fucking _hot._"

Kurt blushed, "Thanks." Blaine chuckled, grabbing the discarded condom box and lube to stash back inside the drawer. Once he pulled it open, he stopped, staring at something inside, "What?" Blaine put the items in the drawer before pulling out the small orange pill bottle.

He glanced at Kurt then back to the bottle before grabbing Kurt's hand, pulling him up. Kurt didn't ask what he was doing, just followed him. Blaine walked them to the bathroom before popping the cap on the pills. Kurt raised an eyebrow when Blaine handed him the bottle, "I want you to flush them." Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit apprehensive about doing so. Those pills were his escape plan. He'd spent so many years collecting them, pulling them out and just _looking _at them, that it would be too hard for him to let them go. "You don't need this shit, Kurt."

Kurt could feel his throat tighten, "_I-_" He wanted to say that he couldn't, that he needed them…

"You have me." Blaine spoke, pressing the warmed plastic into his hand and closing Kurt's fingers around it. They had never really talked about their future together, and those words… "I'll never let you fall, Kurt." Blaine angled his face, kissing away a few stray tears that managed to escape his eyes, "I love you."

That was all it took. Kurt took a deep, shuddery breath before tipping the bottle and letting the multitude of pills fall into the toilet bowl. With a shaking hand, he flushed the toilet, watching as the multicolored capsules swirled around until they disappeared. A sense of warmth spread through his body as he saw the proud expression on Blaine's face, "I love you, too." He smiled as they walked back into Kurt's room and bundled under the covers together. He knew that it would be a long road until he was completely better again, and he may never be the same… But as long as he had Blaine by his side, he knew that he'd be able to make it.

_**Golden-honey light surrounds me**_

_**Keeps me in its warm embrace**_

_**Instead of only darkness I see**_

_**There is a handsome face**_

_**I don't know how he came to be**_

_**I don't know where he's from**_

_**Just the fact that he's with me**_

_**Will save me for years to come**_

_**This is where I start**_

_**My life is perfect at last**_

_**I hadn't known he'd take my heart**_

_**But now I can forget the past**_

**===========================gLee=============================**

**Another original poem! Wow, I can't believe it's over! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I love all of you! Please vote in the poll on my profile to have a say in what my next story will be about, and follow me if you want so that you can see what the story will be! Anyways, thanks again! :)**


End file.
